Mango's Sleeping Beauty
by Vile Deadboss
Summary: Where the main chars are royals and Naraku is Still the bad guy? A Sleeping Beauty fairytale with the Shichinintai. Jakotsu x Bankotsu. (Rated for violence later in the chapters. warning: Shounen Ai.)
1. Beginning

July/16/04.

**.............................................................................................................................................**  
**Mango's Sleeping Beauty.**

**.............................................................................................................................................**

** By Vile Deadboss.**

****  
  
_Notes: Okay so I should like really be concentrating on the other stuff but this idea has been tossed about more then once and was eager to work on it and especially put up. Way ooc I know, Enjoy otherwise!_  
  
** I: Beginning.**  
  
Once upon a time in a land far away where the earth was rich with green and colors of many kinds, filled with people of kindness and creatures of enchantment. In the middle of the land was a kingdom that upheld the peace of the land, where the King Miroku was a good king to his people even though quite perverted and the Queen Sango who was very strong for a queen but beautiful and level headed. The people were proud of their king and queen however the royals were not happy themselves, because for many years they had wanted a child of their own and many years they had tried. Infact both almost gave up hope of ever having a child until one day... On the King's royal birthday, he and the Queen were at last gifted with a child, in honor of their first child they held a celebration where people and other kings and queens traveled from other far lands to see this baby and bringing with them gifts. Sesshoumaru of the westlands and his small princess Rin had brought over imported fruits and materials of fine silk for the baby. Even King Kouga and his Queen Ayame had come with rich furs and treasured gems for the little one. King Inu Yasha and his Queen Kagome however.. old friends to Sango and Miroku never brought gifts for the child, the king and queen were happy to see them nonetheless. 

"Inu Yasha!" The King smiled and stepped from his throne and went to greet the hanyou, Inu Yasha greeted him just as friendly. "Miroku! It's about time! Congrats!"  
  
"Ehehe..thank you."  
  
"Ooh! She is soo adorable!" Kagome cooed as she stood near the silk bassinet where the baby slept, Sango smiled slightly as a sweatdrop eclipsed to the side of her head. "Uhm..actually.."  
  
"I have an idea for the both of you, Kagome and I were unable to think up a gift so special for your little princess So.." Inu Yasha folded his arms where the clawed hands hid beneath red robes of silk, Kagome took a step back from the bassinet and turned her attention to Inu Yasha waiting for him to share the news. "The moment we have a son, we want to betrothed him to your daughter."  
  
Miroku smiled at the idea, very much pleased to hear that. "Ah! Splended idea Inu Yasha! I would not trust my own daughter with anyone else except to your future son which I do hope comes along."  
  
"I'll make sure of it." Inu Yasha grinned.  
  
"But..." Sango tried to speak however the trumpants suddenly went off to note of more special guests and everyone's attention went to the new arrivals, the doors opened and allowed in three men dressed in fine armor and robes and in each of their hands held long thin sticks that served as wands. Inu Yasha's golden eyes widen at the sight of them. "Who invited the Faeries?"  
  
"Hush Inu Yasha!" Kagome narrowed her eyes to the Hanyou king and went to grab his hand as they went to step to a side to let the three men come before the king and queen. Miroku smiled happy to see them. "Ah! the three wizards of the Shichinintai forest! I am so glad you have come."  
  
The shorter man of the three stepped up and bowed before the king as the other two mimicked the shorter man's bow. "And we are honored to be invited to such a special occasion your Majesty!"  
  
The other man with his hair tied back and calm features next took a step up and beside the shorter wizard and took his turn to speak, his tone just as calm in it's words. "And congratulations to you and your fair queen, if allowed we brought gifts of skill we wish to stow upon the child." The larger member nodded to this. "Magic to assure your baby will have a healthy and wonderous future ahead."  
  
Sango smiled upon hearing that and pleased, Miroku glanced to her then to the three wizards giving them a nod. "By all means, please do give my child the gifts that you wish to give."  
  
With a nod the shorter man went to begin first, with everyone in the royal hall watching closely what was about to happen especially the king and queen, once infront of the bassinet he could not see the child because of his height but that did not stop him to raise his wand over the edge and to where the baby slept, shining dust of gold gently rained from the wand. "I, Mukotsu of the Shichinintai, wish to give this child the gift of beauty, where no other woman in the land could match it nor compare." And with that said the wand burst into a small shower of glitter and came upon the baby, touching the soft skin and hair not once disturbing the little one from it's sleep.  
  
Sango sweatdropped again. "..Wait-!"  
  
Mukotsu immediately stepped away from the silk bassinet and allowed the other taller man to take his turn, lifting his wand of silver where the dust from it rained gently just the same over the baby's bed. "I, Suikotsu of the Shichinintai." he began. "Wish to give this child the gift of songs, where no other man or woman could compare to the beauty of voice." and after that was said like before a burst of silver came from the wand and showered the baby and yet again not once disturbed it's sleep. Stepping away after to let the last member take it's turn.  
  
Sango tried to say something once more. "..Ah!..Wai-!"  
  
The larger man lifted his wand of soft blue closing his eyes as he then began. "I, Kyoukotsu, of the Shichi-"  
  
Before he could finish and the queen once again unheard, the doors suddenly slammed open unnaturally by a gust of wind, causing the soldiers and the people near the door to fall over and scream surprised by the sudden burst, soon after entering from the door came many larger bees that swarmed and frightened people out of the hall and caused others to hide or get out of the way. "Saimyoushou! no!" Miroku shouted, stepping away from his throne and grabbed his staff ready to fend off the bees away from his queen and the bassinet while Inu Yasha also got involved and unsheathed his tetsusaiga, prepared to fight to protect too. However as the unusually large bees buzzed around they did not harm anyone then they began to form to a particular spot on a floor where a poison mist grew soon it formed into shape of a figure. The figure with dark eyes who was dressed in robes of black trimmed with red and fitted with a purple vest, his dark wavy hair neatly surrounded his back and shoulders as he stepped away from the mist that disappeared soon after he came from it and the bees lifted to stay atop the ceiling while some others were forcing soldiers back from the figure.  
  
"Your majesty!" the figure spoke and outstretched his hands in a greeting an evil grin to his lips. Miroku narrowed his eyes to the dark figure.  
  
"Naraku! What are you doing here??"  
  
"Aha! Why else? to congratulate you and your queen on your first born you so desired to have." he smiled sweetly then. "And where is the little bundle of joy? Ooh! there she is." he grinned and prepared to step up to see the child but Inu Yasha took a step ahead of him with the sword raised, blocking his path. "Not another step Naraku." the hanyou hissed.  
  
"Why Inu Yasha...so pleasent to see you here also! ahh..what a happy reunion!" that smile still to his lips as he clapped his hands together. "Makes me feel oh so more depressed to know that I wasn't INVITED." He snapped at the end and glared to the King and Queen. Miroku snorted. "And why would I want to invite a sniveling demon dealing trouble maker like you?"  
  
"Oh..that hurt...and Why not?" he pouted as he placed a hand to his hip and jabbed a thumb to the three wizards that stepped aside from the commotion. "You invited the Faeries."  
  
"Hey! watch who your calling a Fairy, Fairy!" Suikotsu snapped ready to go and hit the demon for the insult, green stripes appeared on his face when angered, the shorter man and the larger one held the angry wizard back then. Naraku laughed loudly at the insult thrown back at him, he glanced to the three. "I'm not the one that prances in the forest while tossing glitter."  
  
"Naraku.." Miroku spoke the name in a firm tone.  
  
Returning his attention to the king, Naraku folded his arms hands sliding beneath robe sleeves. "Anyways I invited myself to the party and again, wanted to see the little cutie." a smirk now taking over his features as he tipped his form wanting to look at the bassinet despite Inu Yasha in his way, the hanyou remained firmly on his spot with gold eyes watching the demon's every move. Unable to hold back a word long enough however Inu Yasha growled after awhile. "Well you're not welcome here you psycho! Get out of here and leave Miroku and Sango alone!"  
  
"Ooh...don't be so harsh Inu Yasha!" Naraku looked to the hanyou and narrowed his eyes at him. "Or you'll make something happen here that will be regretted."  
  
"He's right though, You are not welcome here Naraku so you might as well leave or you will not do so alive!" Miroku threatened, staff ready in hand to command his soldier's to attack the demon. Naraku only laughed loudly again and dark this time to the threat made, shaking his head slowly after.  
  
"Tsk tsk, I warned you, Very well I shall go but not without.." he unfolded his arms to wave a hand of mist, that mist shaped itself into a staff of black with a red orb at the top of the staff's claws, the hand that called the mist gripped the staff then. "..Leaving a gift!"  
  
Before anyone could say anything Naraku began to wave his free hand over the red orb which then it's color brightened eerily. "..For the child of the king and queen, I leave gift to you where upon your sixteen birthday.." he hissed, the black mist began to form a shape slowly. "..You will find a spindel, You will be enchanted by this spindel to prick your finger upon it.." that mist taking the shape of the wooden machine with it's wheel, the needle of the machine showed the only color of red among the black mist. "..And Die!"  
  
"No!!" Sango cried out and ran to the bassinet and went to pick up her baby from the silk bed, holding the child close to her form. Kagome went to her side then but glared at the demon who laughed loudly once again, that dark laugh echoing through the royal hall.  
  
"Kill him!" Miroku commanded and raised his staff to point at the black clothed demon. Quick to action the soldiers held back no longer and went to spear the demon with their weapons but Naraku snapped his arms up and created a shield of poison vapors, frightning the soldiers back.  
  
"Haha! Enjoy your time with your kid, while it lasts.." Naraku grinned hellishly before his form melted to mist and his grinned stayed like a cheshire until the mist suddenly disappeared into thin air, the bees that buzzed in then buzzed out of the royal hall making the walls shake from the loud noise and then to nothing. whispers of people that were down began to stand while assumed it safe enough too and those in hiding came out, the soft noise of a baby crying disturbed by the excitement grabbed attention to the kings and queens and the three wizards. Sango looked heartbroken as she held her baby close also tried to calm, Miroku went to her side and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"No...not after so long...He can't do that! he can't!" Sango's voice trembled, Miroku wasn't sure what to say. Kagome who stayed near Sango's side also placed a hand on her arm, also not sure what to say. "Oh Sango.."  
  
"Keh!" Inu Yasha spoked suddenly and sheathed the tetsusaiga, the large fine blade melted to a rusted thin one to easily fit the leather sheath that hung by the hanyou's side. "It's not going to happen unless we kill Naraku!"  
  
"And how? we don't even know where he's hiding." Miroku pointed out though somehow regretted it as Sango began to break into a sob.  
  
The three wizards that watched and heard everything looked to one another not sure what to do nor say themselves, all hope of an idea was apparent on their faces that they couldn't think of one. Kyoukotsu looked down to his wand and sighed sadly. "I didn't even get to use my wish." his tone low and disappointed. Mukotsu perked up upon hearing that. "Ah! that's right!" even Suikotsu understood what that meant. "Your Majesty!" he called out to Miroku who lifted his attention to the three wizards. "There is still a chance to save your child."  
  
Upon hearing that everyone's faces brightened up especially Sango who stopped her sobbing and sniffled. "Really? Please! do something to save my baby." Miroku nodded all up for the idea that may save their future heir. "Yes, please..." he paused a moment though. "How?"  
  
Mukotsu gave a smile. "Kyoukotsu didn't have the chance to give his gift to the heir, there is a chance he could use that gift to save her."  
  
Sango blinked as she used her silk sleeve to wipe her tears from her face. "But.."  
  
"Hey yeah!" Kyoukotsu's face lightened up as he realized that also himself, giving a big grin he went over slowly to the queen and her baby, lifting his soft blue wand over the child, Sango couldn't bring any words to her mouth and watched the giant hopefully. "I, Kyoukotsu of the Shichinintai, wish to give this child a chance from Naraku's spell, where the finger will be pricked the child will not die but sleep." The wand then began to shine brightly unlike the other two and the glitter began to gently fall upon the baby like snow. "..and will only be awakened when kissed by a prince." he finished, the baby who was awake stared at the falling blue snow and not being bothered by it once.  
  
Relieved that the spell has been casted everyone relaxed some even Sango did as she hugged her baby and took in a soft sigh, however paused after a moment and turned her gaze up to the giant wizard. "...Did you say until kissed by a prince?"  
  
Kyoukotsu smiled happily rather proud he came up with that and nodded. Sango smiled too. "I see..Miroku?" she glanced to her husband who perked up at the mention of his name. "Yes, Sango?"  
  
"Could I speak with you for a moment?" she paused a second and glanced around before leaning near him to firmly say. "..Alone?"  
  
He blinked confused by her tone he nodded. "Right away my sweet." glancing to the rest of the people he smiled widely. "Aha haha! Thank you all for coming and..." turning his attention to Inu Yasha, Kagome and the wizards then. "You guys...Stay, we'll be right back." Sango nodded lightly. "Yes, Please we have so much to talk about." she said last before she began to walk down the hall with the baby in her arms and to a door where it led to another room for privacy, least it became private when Miroku shooed the guards out and had them close the door. Confused by their sudden leave like that Inu Yasha and Kagome looked at eachother before they shrugged and decided to head over to the dining hall where half of the other crowd went and other half took their leave for the excitement with Naraku was a bit to much for them. Leaving the wizards alone in the hall with the soldiers that were picking up the mess Naraku made by scaring the people.  
  
"Did I do something wrong?" Kyoukotsu raised his hand to rub the back of his head and glanced down to the other two who shrugged. "Not sure." Suikotsu answered. "I thought you did a fine job there."  
  
Mukotsu nodded in agreement. "What could be so bad about that spell?"  
  
Before anymore words could be said a shout from the private room was heard. "WHAT?!" of course shortly after that yell a slap was heard soon after because that apparently frightened the baby, a soft tiny cry was next to follow. The doors slammed open nonetheless with the king stepping out of it and looked to the three wizards sharply, a red handprint on his face. "You three!" he pointed.  
  
The Wizards jumped slightly from the sudden burst then glanced around to see if he was pointing at anyone else? Unfortunately it was them. "Get in here...-Now-." Miroku ordered, without letting another second hesitate the three moved quickly from their spot and rushed over to enter the room as ordered, Kyoukotsu had to duck to avoid hitting the door frame, Miroku stepped back inside behind them shutting the doors after. Sango walked around the large room slowly as she hummed gently to a soft song, soothing her baby to sleep who eventually stopped crying. The two wizards took a seat on velvet chairs quite unsure what was going on. "Did we do anything wrong your majesty?" Mukotsu asked as he blinked. Kyoukotsu slipped down to his knees to sit and gave a low whimper.  
  
"I'm sorry...If I did something wrong."  
  
Miroku took in a calm breath before he let a small grin crack to his lips. "...Okay, all the gifts you gave I am highly grateful for. My heir will be beautiful, will sound wonderful and guaranteed to be with a prince in the future this is all good!"  
  
"So what's the problem?" Suikotsu lifted a brow as he leaned forward in his seat a bit and folded his hands above his knees. Mukotsu and Kyoukotsu looked to the king awaiting to hear the problem.  
  
"...My little Jakotsu, is a boy."  
  
All three of the wizards eyes widened then. "Uh oh." Mukotsu managed to say in his shock. Suikotsu couldn't say anything at all but Kyoukotsu grinned. "Wow! Congrats! Jakotsu is a pretty name!"  
  
That's when all eyes went to the larger member now realizing that one didn't get it. Miroku placed a hand on his face as he looked to his only child. "...There goes the chance for having any future grandchildren." he managed to groan, receiving a response to that was from the baby who squealed happily in his mothers arm.

**............................................................................................................................................**  
_To Be Cont._  
  
_More Notes: Mango, got that from the messed up dvds of InuYasha and only bought the crappy dvd's cause I found that alone hilarious and it stuck. That and I like mangos. _

_BTW, word of warning if those missed it at the front, Shounen ai in the later chapters. Shounan? dah!_


	2. Three Faeries and a baby

July/24/04

**................................................................................................................................................**

**Mango's Sleeping Beauty.**

**................................................................................................................................................**

By Vile Deadboss.

_Notes: Alrighty, would of been done with this sooner but had been busy with the activities summer usually brings. Yard sales, babysitting, job hunting, and ice cream. So I apologize for those who have been waiting patiently for II. Enjoy!_

**II: Three Faeries and a baby.**

The next few days after the excitment of what was supposed to be the King and Queen's most joyous of days were once again turning out the worst for them. After Naraku had made his appearence and left not without making a curse upon their only heir, Miroku ordered his soldiers out to find every spindel they could find and destroy, even ordered the nearby villages to give up their spindels and placed a ban on all spindels from his very kingdom. Fearing despite the spell casted to save his child, that no prince would actually come by to save his heir, and the worst would happen to his kingdom otherwise.

Day turned to night with the sun that had set already and the stars were out with the crescent moon now out to greet, in the middle of the castle entrance the other unnatural light burned, of wood and metal, a bonfire of more spindels that were found and tossed to the pile. People from the kingdom village and other villages had comeby to see the spindels burn with the soldiers gathered around it and tossed each wooden instrument found, assuming it was the only way to save the kingdom's little princess.

"The problem with this whole thing is that Non of them realize that it's a boy and not a girl." Suikotsu huffed as he leaned against the castle's balcony fence edge and stared down at the tall fire of spindels. "You know.. marshmallows would go good with that fire."

"Sure, if you don't mind the taste of metal." Mukotsu made a face at the thought as he stirred his tea idly and eyed the plate of cookies on the table, picking one up to look it over then dipped it into his tea, nibbling the soaked piece after. Kyoukotsu who was watching the two while crunched on a whole cooked goat that was given to him for a snack. "That sounds yummy to me." the giant grinned, glancing out to where Suikotsu was.

The green wizard sighed as he brushed his hair down, the green stripes he had on his face before were no longer there, seeming calm once again. "The King didn't even have the guts to tell Inu Yasha nor Kagome of his heir being a Prince and not a Princess."

"Why should he when their -son- is the King's only chance of little Jakotsu to ever wake up from that spell." Mukotsu bit into the cookie, finishing it with a few more bites to follow and then reached to grab another.

Kyoukotsu gave thought to that as he crunched on the bone of the goat's leg. "..That sounds Gay."

Of course by saying that both the kotsu's glared at the giant for noting the obvious. "Of course it's gay, two princes are going to Kiss thanks to you." Suikotsu pointed out for the giant. Kyoukotsu's eyes widen.

"I did that?"

"At least he didn't say it would be out of love, all that Prince has to do is kiss Jakotsu and that's it, spell is broken, Jakotsu is free to live anyway he wants and same for the future prince." Mukotsu nodded before he took a bite out of the second cookie, sipping his tea after. Suikotsu went to sit down on a velvet chair beside the shorter wizard and grabbed his own cup of tea, staring down at it. "You make it sound so easy."

"and why shouldn't it be? As long as Naraku doesn't know about the counter spell that Kyoukotsu placed down on Jakotsu, it will be." Another bite taken from the cookie. Suikotsu lifted his head and looked to the shorter wizard after that was said, even Kyoukotsu ceased on eating his snack and looked up understanding that also. Mukotsu blinked upon realizing that both their stares were on him. "What?"

"...If Naraku finds out that counter spell then he will surely kill Jakotsu himself." Suikotsu frowned, worried of this now.

"If he finds out." Mukotsu pointed out.

"And he will if he knows the King is having every spinning wheel burned throughout the kingdom." Kyoukotsu noted in a low tone almost saddened by a touch as he glanced out to the balcony where the burning light of the fire could be seen. Both the kotsu's once again looked to the giant then sighed together in unison.

"He's right, once Naraku knows what Miroku is doing the gift that was placed on Jakotsu would probably be discovered." Suikotsu lifted his cup of tea, taking a sip of the warm contents and closed his eyes as he did so. Mukotsu licked the last bit of the cookie crumbs from his fingers. "Point, but what else can we do about it? Hide the baby until the age of 16?"

"I like that idea!" Kyoukotsu chirped, dropping his snack on the metal plate beside him and quickly lifted a tablecloth he was using as a rag to clean his hands. "We could take the baby with us back to the Shichinintai forest and watch him ourselves!"

Suikotsu raised a brow at the bigger wizard. "You're joking... right?" Mukotsu ceased on his finger licking and blinked at what Kyoukotsu said, he then gave thought to that.

"You know.. that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Suikotsu's eyes widen and turned to face the shorter man. "Are you Nuts?! We could hardly get any woman for ourselves as it is and you two want to watch a Baby for the next 16 years??"

"It would be a hit with the ladies! think about it, Suikotsu! If we knew how to take care of a baby the women will be all over us after that! plus, Jakotsu isn't going to be a baby for very long anyhow." Mukotsu grinned, grabbing a cloth napkin to wipe his hands. Suikotsu just gaped.

"Does this mean we get to watch the little prince?" Kyoukotsu asked, the shorter man nodded to the question and this made the giant happy. "Yay! we get to watch a baby!"

"You're both out of your minds!" Suikotsu flailed his arms up, pointing a finger to Kyoukotsu. "You're just going to end up eating the child and You.." he pointed to Mukotsu then. "Want to take care of the kid Just to attract woman??"

Mukotsu shrugged lightly before he grinned to the split personality wizard. "Why not? don't tell me you're not all up for that?"

"All the way! just have to make sure Kyoukotsu doesn't eat the kid until then." Suikotsu grinned suddenly. "Let's bring this idea up to the king and see what he says about it."

"Right!"

So with that idea set the three wizards got up from their seats and made their way out of the room they were given to stay, whispering ideas to one another while searching for the King and Queen. They found them not to long after in the little Prince's room, the Queen humming softly as she fed the baby with a bottle while sitting on a rocking chair. The King who sat beside her on another chair, but both soon looked up when the three wizards entered the room and tried to be quiet about it as best they could for they noticed the little prince was eating.

"Your Majesty." Mukotsu began in a soft tone. Miroku tipped his head curious of them being there. "Yes?"

"We have an idea.. but it is something we could speak only with you alone if that is quite alright?" Mukotsu asked again in a soft tone, hoping the Queen wouldn't mind them borrowing her husband for a moment. The King nodded then leaned to give Sango a gentle hug and whispered softly to her he would return, she nodded lightly in understanding and returned to humming softly to the little prince. Smiling lightly, Miroku got up from his seat and stepped out of the room, the three wizards following again quietly as they could to leave the Queen and the little prince alone. Once to another room which looked to be a study, the King made his way towards a desk to take a seat on a plush chair, the three men that followed entered and went to take seats themselves, Kyoukotsu shutting the door behind them after carefully slipping through it then went to sit upon the floor.

"So what is this idea?" Miroku asked calmly, folding his hands atop the desk as he awaited for the three to share what it is.

Suikotsu placed a hand over his mouth to cough lightly a moment, deciding to begin first. "Well.. we have been thinking. You're idea of destroying every spinning wheel would work but there's a chance that it wouldn't work."

"I see, and why should it not?" the King raised a brow.

"Because if Naraku realizes what your doing, he might return and kill Jakotsu himself." Suikotsu paused on his words a moment when he noticed Miroku's form suddenly tensed. "...Especially if he learns that Kyoukotsu had placed a counter spell to his curse."

Miroku had to take in a sharp breath before he closed his eyes, his fingers digging some into the wood of his desk. "You have a point... but what can be done about that?" his eyes lifting open once more.

Mukotsu took his turn to speak. "If you had you're young prince hidden especially away from Naraku, Naraku would wonder more of Jakotsu's whereabouts then know of the counter spell." Miroku blinked a little as his form eased some. "...Hidden for how long?"

"Until he is the age of 16." Mukotsu answered, the King's eyes widen slightly. "..When Jakotsu is 16 and returned from hiding, both spells could break where no death nor the kiss of a prince could happen." Mukotsu assured.

"And when he returns here on his 16th birthday he's free to do whatever he wants and be the true heir you wish him to be!" Suikotsu continued.

Although assured, somehow this made the king look more and more sadden, the wizards ceased on saying anything more for they understood what the king must be feeling. "...much as I marvel the plan of this, whom could I trust my son too? and how can I be assured completely that Naraku won't find my son eitherway? he will surely hunt every attendant I trust my son with."

Kyoukotsu grinned suddenly. "That's okay! we're not your attendants and Naraku wouldn't Dare come to the Shichinintai Forest."

Miroku's eyes widen at this, Suikotsu and Mukotsu both squeaked and flailed arms at Kyoukotsu. "Gah!"

"Kyoukoutsu-!!"

"...Leave my son with You Three!?"

"Yeah! we'll take real good care of him! feed him, bathe him, and love him like he was our own!" Kyoukotsu went on ignoring the two who were frightened of what the king would think of that, both went silent soon after as trying to bring That idea up carefully went out the window. However, instead of dealing with an angry and upset King, Miroku placed a hand on his chin and gave thought to this, a long thought.

As the few long moments went, Miroku got up from his seat and went towards the door, pausing infront of it. "Wait here, I'm going to see how the Queen takes to it." a hand lifts to turn the golden knob and went out to the hall past the white door and closed it behind him after, leaving the three alone in the study to contemplate further on this. Mukotsu looked to the floor, Suikotsu took in a sigh and turned his attention to a shelf full of books while Kyoukotsu stared at the door, blinking.

"I thought that went rather well."

"You nearly had us in trouble Again for that." Suikotsu muttered. Making the giant look to the green robed wizard confused for not catching all that was said.

"Forget it you two. The results would of been the same no matter how different it was said, we now have to wait and see how the Queen reacts next to this." Mukotsu sighed.

As though on cue they heard a loud "WHAT!?" from the other room and this time the voice was identified to be Sango's, thus causing the baby to cry scared by the sudden yell, soon a hard slap followed after. The little prince's room was across from the study so of course by hearing all that, the three Kotsu's cringed now expecting the worse to happen. After hearing the baby's cry soften and next the opening of doors were heard, some steps taken and the doors to the study opened, the King entering with a smile to his face and a red handprint on his cheek. A sweatdrop eclipsing to each one side of the three wizard's heads. "Let's do it."

"Uhm.. your Majesty..?" Suikotsu lifted a calm hand to point to the handprint wanting to ask about it, Miroku blinked then smiled again realizing what the other was pointing at.

"Oh! this? Sango didn't mean to scare our son and instead of hurting herself she hit me instead." he grinned this time..

"...You really are a good king." Kyoukotsu spoked surprised, Mukotsu however muttered quietly and carefully so Miroku himself wouldn't catch it. "..Or a stupid one."

"Are you sure she's really up for this? I mean, you won't see him for 16 long years." Suikotsu asked to make complete sure for this decision was sudden after all, before asking anymore on this however he paused when the Queen herself appeared near the doorway behind the king with the baby in her arms, gently swaying her body as a way to soothe him to sleep.

"..If it's for his safety, what choice do we have?" Sango sighed, sadly at that as she looked down to the baby who has calmed down, little eyes awake and aware stared at the ceiling curious then to his mother, not understanding what's going on. "But... you three know nothing on taking care of a child and how can I be assured you won't eat him?" Her eyes narrowed at the three and especially at Kyoukotsu who sat with that still confused expression on his face.

But that look on the giant's face left when he realized the baby was there too, unafraid of the wrath the King and Queen would give, he leaned his form towards the two a bit and with a hand he reached over to wiggle a finger over the baby. Jakotsu who blinked at the large finger suddenly let a smile light his face, tiny hands reached to take hold of the large finger, Kyoukotsu smiled widely at the sight of this. "He's soo sweet, and much as I love to eat sweets too, little Jakotsu is one sweet I would never eat." Kyoukotsu spoke in that gruff tone of his yet it had a bouncy touch to it, happy rather as he next attempted to coo at the little one.

Sango and Miroku both blinked at this surprised then looked to eachother. Suikotsu took his turn to say something, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head. "Uhm.. would it help any to know I have had experience with children before? so I semi resent that mark of knowing nothing on children."

That narrowed gaze returning to the fair queen's features and this time on Suikotsu, her voice soft but firm as she spoke. "Alright, one mistake on that but I heard your patience with children is quite limited."

"That's where Kyoukotsu and I come in." Mukotsu waved a hand to get the King and Queen's attention next. "Suikotsu isn't going to watch him alone, all three of us will take care of him, raise him well enough to be the heir you both want and ready for the prince if need so."

Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu both nodded to what the shorter man said. Both the King and Queen felt quite unsure as they looked down to their son but their choice was limited, very limited. So again the king and queen looked to eachother then gave a soft nod.

"Alright.. please take care of him." Sango sighed as she lifted her son and placed a gentle kiss atop his head.

"We'll promise you his safety and well being your majesty."

So with that, they prepared what the three wizards needed and allowed them take the little prince while he still slept. Disguised as attendents of the castle in cloaks, they snuck through the castle garden to make their way to the back. Once to the back they disappeared into the darkness of the night and so well that even the giant had disappeared skillfully. The King and Queen stood at the balcony as they watched their only heir disappear from them with heavy hearts, knowing they will never seen their little prince until he was at the age of 16.

The king held close his queen as she leaned against him, their eyes turned away when the three disappeared into the night. With a sigh Miroku placed a hand to her back and rubbed lightly to soothe Sango.

"Sango.."

"Mm?"

"Let's try again." and with that said the hand at her back strayed down to steal a grope of the queen. A loud slap hitting the night air, that earned the king another red mark to his face while the queen returned inside the castle with a "hmph!"

"Eh heh...It was only a suggestion.."

**................................................................................................................................................**

_To Be Cont._

_More Notes: Kinda odd that Sango whom Jakotsu fights later in the series is his mom. I favor the couple of Sango and Miroku so hence they became the king and queen here? Again sorry to those who waited patiently for an update, try my best to bring third in time. The best part begins!_


	3. The Butterfly Princess

August/13/2004

**................................................................................................................................................**

**Mango's Sleeping Beauty.**

**................................................................................................................................................**

By Vile Deadboss.

_Notes: Alrighty, done as soon as possible. And to answer one of the questions; It follows the disney version because if there is a movie of it I haven't seen it? Book too but I have a sister who plays the disney version so often for niece as a lullabye.. well this idea stuck.. Anyways. Enjoy! _

**III: The Butterfly Princess.**

Many years had passed since that day the King and Queen's heir had left them but promised were the people that their little princess would return. And that day of the princess's return had neared, the towns and villages around the kingdom prepared to celebrate for that day. Gathering many little treasures of Flowers and ribbons to decorate their homes and the village with. Even the many Kings, Queens, and other royals from far off lands had come to to the kingdom to see the return of the princess. Everyone anxious for this day were busy preparing, decorating, cooking and didn't fear of Naraku to ruin this moment at all, The curse he placed down they know had been thwarted by another spell.

Even Naraku had soon discovered that himself and was quite displeased with the news.. At the base of the forbidden mountain where calm it may had look, nobody would know of the evil that had lurked there and so close to the kingdom too.

"ARGH!"

A gold trimmed glass cup was thrown across the hall and to a stone wall where it smashed into many pieces, the pieces that fell atop the demons at the pit of the hall. The staff snapped down on the stone where a loud clack of metal against stone resided through the hall and silenced every demon about, many feared their master's wrath at this very moment.

"You can't Tell me she vanished into thin air!" Naraku growled at the hall where many of the demons eyes were on their master. Naraku eyed all the demons about until they fell to the four that stood near his throne, his stare narrowed at them especially of their failure. "Are you -sure- you checked everywhere?"

"We did." The dark haired woman spoke first, holding her fan close to her red and white robed chest, her red gaze kept to her master calmly despite the tantrum he showed earlier. "Every village, every town, we even crossed the border to check the towns of Inu Yasha's kingdom and did not find her."

"What about the mountains, Kagura? The lakes! the forests!" Naraku forced himself to calm but that firm tone still held. To answer Naraku's question another spoken up, a larger demon of purple.

"We checked at those places too, master Naraku. Every cottage and cave we could find, harassed every man and woman and ate a few." the monster's claws curled against palms as red eyes lowered to the stone floor, ashamed that even he did not find her.

"And non of them had the image of the princess in their minds, Goshinki?" Naraku asked to be sure. The purple demon shook his head slowly in answer.

"Every cradle was empty."

Another answered beside Goshinki and Naraku's eyes widened at this, that gaze lowered to the light violet haired man who carried a mask in hand and a smaller creature that rested on the man's shoulder, the creatures face was similiar to the man's but smaller and it's form was that of a snake with scythes for arms. The smaller creature decided to resume speaking "We checked every baby, every cradle and non of them looked like the princess you gave description of."

"Juuroumaru, Kageroumaru. You chec-.." Naraku's angry expression fell to a shocked one and without anyone expecting it he suddenly burst out into laughter, so loud it rang through the halls to the demons. Not sure what was so amusing to their lord the demons began to break out into laughter as well to join except for Kagura, Goshinki and the white haired girl that went to stand near Kagura. "They checked Every cradle!" Naraku resumed to laugh but lowered to a chuckle as he turned his amused gaze to a couple of other forms that stood near the throne but hidden within the shadows. "Did you hear that? they Checked every Cradle!" The two forms said nothing for they knew well enough what that meant.

"FOOLS!"

Angrier then before Naraku pointed his staff at the main demons, the staffs head glowed for a second and soon a strike of green lightening emerged to hit the two male demons first, knocking them back down the hall and frightened the two female demons. Kagura, quickly took a feather from her hair and threw it as she went after it, hopping onto the feather that grew and flew out of the hall. The white haired girl disappeared into the darkness to stay out of the way of her master's wrath. Naraku didn't care for the two who left and resumed to attack the rest of the demons about with his staff, lightening spells casted more then once and fried a few demons while many others went to hiding or ran away from the attacks made.

When through the staff's end hit the stone with another angry clack that echoed more in the now empty halls. The demons that were injured gathered themselves up to leave and tend to their wounds, leaving Naraku alone in his throne hall with the two forms that remained apart from what happened.

Sighing in weariness Naraku went to his tall black marble throne and sat upon it, a hand to his chest as his head lowered with eyes closed. "What a disgrace to the forces of evil." he groaned.

"You cannot blame them for trying, Gesh." One of the forms spoke in a metallic voice.

"They tried all right, they worked hard to find a Baby for the past 16 years." Naraku snapped, looking to the form that spoke. "If I don't find that child soon then the curse I worked on goes out the window!"

"That would be a pity, you waited for a long time to cast it too." Another spoke up, more calmer his tone was and seemed uneffected to what just happened within the hall.

"Renkotsu, Ginkotsu." Naraku snapped. The two forms, stepped out of the shadows they were in to answer to the call of their names. First one was a tall man that had a black wrap upon his bald head, wearing a top and thick pants in the similiar color with a red trim to them, armor over his chest and back in the color of orange and grey. An armored skirt over hips and gauntlets over his arms in the same color.

The other man was a little shorter from the first but he had armor of black and grey all over and an arm that looked to be a metallic claw, blades at his back. His face had metal to it also, metallic jaw and a plate over one eye. A half machine and half man with orangish red hair.

"Time is running out for me, I now rely on the two of you to find the princess." Naraku placed both hands on the staff he had with him, fingers lightly caressing the black metal as he kept eyes to the two.

"Where would you like us to begin?" Renkotsu asked, arms folding over his chest. "You gave description of what she looked like to them but not to us."

"Start at the Shichinintai forest since you two would know that place well." Naraku's fingers now gripped to the staff. "Her hair will be fair as finest black silk, eyes of the most gifted night, and lips red as a rose. Find her and when you do, immediately return to me of where she hides."

"At your command.."

Once they had the needed description the two left on their mission, down the stairway and exiting the throne room, leaving Naraku completely alone with his thoughts and to cool down. When the two reached near the outside of the demon castle the half machine couldn't help but frown a little, making the other glance to him then lift a brow curious at the frown. "Ginkotsu?"

"Gesh, He said She, wasn't it rumored that the princess is actually a prince? a he?" Ginkotsu pointed out. The other man simply shrugged his shoulders.

"We have our orders to find a princess who he makes out to sound very beautiful, we keep our eyes open for that and if we come across a man with the similiar description well.. Have to find out if he is the son of Miroku and Sango before reporting to Naraku." The bald man glanced to the gates of the castle, opening slowly they were to allow the two to leave and so began their mission once they stepped out.

"Gesh, well I hope we found her soon, Renkotsu. I don't want to be in trouble with Naraku."

The other grinned a little to that and nodded in agreement. "That makes both of us." So on towards the Shichinintai forest they went.

Meanwhile at that very forest at the wood cutters abandoned cottage or used to be until owned by four peasents, all men. Outside of the cottage sat the largest man who donned navy armor over his chest, fur around his waist that served as shorts, placing a tree log atop a flat tree trunk base then pulled his hand back for distance. Soon after he did that, a flash of silver appeared and like a snake that silver struck the log in half, after that the silver retracted back to a curved weapon that was carried by a tall man dressed in a purple robe. His hair twisted up into a bun with a loop and that was held by a blue butterfly pin. Resting the curved sword's back against his shoulder and smiled happily to the giant who praised him.

"Great job Jakotsu!" the giant smiled and picked up the two pieces and sets them aside, taking another log and placed it atop the tree base like before. "Now again."

"Hai, Kyoukotsu!" On command, Jakotsu lifted the sword from his shoulder and pulled it back then whipped it infront of him to again have a chain of blades emerge from the main blade, the silver slicing that log in half just as perfect as the first and retracted the chain with a snap. The giant clapped his hands happily.

"Perfect!" the ogre like man cheered before he sniffled suddenly and brought a hand to his face to wipe a tear from his cheek. "Learned quite fast too, did you have to grow up so quickly?" he sighed in a low saddened tone. Jakotsu blinked his dark eyes at this and walked towards the giant to rest hands on his knee and looked up to him. Lips were red with a touch of paint to them and he had two tattoos down his cheeks that looked to be snake fangs.

"I'm sorry I grew up fast." Jakotsu looked to him a little worried but smiled when the larger one smiled, Kyoukotsu reached to pick up Jakotsu and gave him a very light hug, Jakotsu hugged him in return. "But I can't always be small forever."

"That's okay, you're always small to me no matter what." Kyoukotsu grinned, earning a short scowl from the other.

"Mou.. then why complain I grew up fast?"

Kyoukotsu didn't answer that nor would he be given the chance too when Mukotsu ran outside with a book in hand. "Kyoukotsu! I found just what we need to ma-" He ceased when he realized Jakotsu was with the giant. "Jakotsu!" Immediately he threw the book inside the building but ended up smacking someone who was just stepping out himself, getting smacked right in the face by the heavy book.

"Ow!"

Mukotsu cringed at the impact. "Ayii.. Sorry Suikotsu."

With a grumble the skitzo slipped down to pick up that book and eyed it. "Oh, so you've found it why the heck did you throw it at m-" Suikotsu paused once he stepped out and realized Jakotsu was outside also he tossed the book inside the building just the same. This time making something else crash inside the building where all four cringed.

"That sounded like... the vase of flowers I picked yesterday." Kyoukotsu frowned slightly. Jakotsu nodded. "And if you guys keep tossing it like that you're going to wreck the book too."

With a sweatdrop eclipsed to his head, Suikotsu slipped back in for a moment to check what he wrecked, returning outside soon after with a basket. "I missed the flowers but.. Jakotsu. I hit the berries you picked yesterday."

This made the dark haired man pout. "Suikotsu!"

"And you should go and get some more." with that said he handed the basket to Jakotsu who took it with that pout still to his painted lips.

"But it takes me awhile."

"I think it's a good idea, those muffins you made for breakfast with those berries were really good. I like them." Kyoukotsu gently let the other down who stood to his feet, Jakotsu looked up to the giant after, the pout gone from his lips. "Really?"

Kyoukotsu nodded, he gave Jakotsu a gentle nudge towards the forest. "It would be nice to have them again in the morning."

Mukotsu agreeing with the two smiled. "Yes, get some berries! and be sure to return back before dark."

"And don't meet up with any strangers, if you do. Kill them." Suikotsu grinned.

Jakotsu eyed all three suspiciously before he went to pick up his purple scarf and slipped it on. "I can't pick berries and carry Jakotsutou at the sametime you know." He noted to the three. Suikotsu frowned a little knowing very well they couldn't go with him so..

"Well, run away, you know how we feel about you meeting with anyone." He folded his arms as he gave Jakotsu a firm stare. Sighing the darkhaired man nodded.

"Hai, pick berries, don't meet anyone and return before dark."

"Be careful now." Kyoukotsu said as he waved a large hand to Jakotsu who smiled and waved back, beginning his way towards the forest. "I will!" Jakotsu said last before he went his way.

The three took in a relieved sigh and watched Jakotsu disappear into the forest before one of them spoke but quiet still they were. "Alright, I found the book on that outfit I was talking about. It's perfect! Jakotsu would love it!" Mukotsu rushed inside with Suikotsu who followed and so did Kyoukotsu who managed to squeeze inside since the cottage taken over was large enough to let him, not a clue who's place it belonged too but they found heaps of broken metals, cannons and a few fireplaces when they first moved in. They assumed it to be the wood cutters cottage.. anyways.

Picking up the book that was tossed about twice and placed it on a book stand, where Mukotsu had to stand on a box to place it there and pointed to the page he found. "there!" Suikotsu and Kyoukotsu leaned to look at the picture of the outfit on the book, both blinking a bit to the design.

"Mukotsu.. it's a dress."

"A pink dress." Kyoukotsu pointed out. "I like the butterflies on it though."

"It's Not a dress! this book says so itself it's the latest mens feudal times fashion!" He pushed the book closed a moment to show the two the title as said. Both their eyes widen at the title and in unison of an "ooh!" to that. Leaving the book open again to that page, Mukotsu huffed. "I think he will like it so I'm going to make it for him!"

"Why pink though?" Kyoukotsu tipped his head a bit at that. "I think he'll like it better in blue."

"Well you two have fun with that, I want to bake the cake for him!" Suikotsu grinned and went towards the kitchen to bake, Kyoukotsu's eyes widen at this.

"Suikotsu, you Never baked before." The giant pointed out. Mukotsu hopped off the box he was on and went towards a trunk where upon opening it he took out piles of pink material, from what it looked to be the shorter man had been prepared to make the outfit before. "Hush, Kyoukotsu. you know he's been eager to bake the cake for Jakotsu for ages now."

"But you always made the cake for Jakotsu's birthday, And you can't sew." Kyoukotsu continued to point out, making the shorter man snort as he set the piles of material down on a table for now, next went about searching for the basket that had the scissors, thread, ribbons and such.

"We learned alot of things in the past 16 years without the help of the wands we can still learn to make these things for Jakotsu." Finding the basket he slipped it off the shelf and pointed to a random direction of a mannequin at a corner. "Now place that thing in the middle of the floor and give me a hand."

Doing as said Kyoukotsu took the armless mannequin from the corner and dusted it off a bit before he placed it in the middle of the room. "How come we had to put our wands away? Jakotsu is going to have to know soon anyways."

Taking the pink material from the table and went to unfold, Mukotsu grabbed the scissors and began to cut through the fabric. "Do you really want to rush him into knowing he's the son of the King Miroku and Queen Sango?" after cutting through the fabric to make a circular hole, Kyoukotsu watched the other at work curiously while he listened. "No."

"And to return him back that much sooner? The minute Naraku knows Jakotsu is within the kingdom he's going to take every chance possible to continue that curse of his or.." he set the scissors aside and lifted the fabric to look at his work so far. "..Kill him."

That's when Kyoukotsu swallowed uneasily, it made sense but.. "Well Jakotsu isn't here at the moment can't we use the wands for now?"

"I think we should stick to this by hand, good way to learn these things!" Suikotsu pointed out as he smiled, already he had set various stuff out on the table like bowls, flour, eggs, sugar and such. Having a cookbook on the table also and flipped through the pages, searching for that cake recipe, his face brightened soon enough to show he found it.

"I don't know about this." Kyoukotsu muttered.

"Put this over the dummy." Mukotsu handed the fabric with the huge hole on it, Kyoukotsu took it as asked and slipped it over the dummy with the other instructing him how to slip the fabric on it. The hole apparently was the feet part of the outfit and the fabric went over the head and form. Mukotsu went to get a short ladder and placed it near the dummy once he did that he grabbed some pink ribbon and wrapped that around the mannequin's waist, tightly until the outfit looked like a bell and made a bow out of the ribbon. Kyoukotsu sweatdropped at the design so far but kept quiet.

Not quite finished, Mukotsu went to get the scissors before he climbed the ladder to the reach the mannequin's height level, cutting at the head part to make another hole then pushed the outfit down, causing a rip as he did so. "there! now to work on the arms." Mukotsu grinned and climbed down the ladder to go do just that.

Kyoukotsu's sweatdrop was still there, giving the fashion book a glance then back to the outfit so far. "I don't think it's supposed to look like that."

"Of course not! I'm not done with it."

Suikotsu paused in his reading to look at the outfit so far and blinked. "Are you sure it's not a dress?"

"I'm Positive!" Mukotsu chirped as he was busying himself with cutting the fabric long enough for the arms.

With a shrug Suikotsu returned to reading. "Alright.. Three cups!" he eyed the table a moment then went to grab exactly three different size cups and opened the bag of flour, taking one cup and dipped it into the flour which the flour was dropped into the bowl next, grabbing another cup and did exactly the same thing and repeated again with the third cup. After he did that, he grabbed another set of cups for the selected amount of milk. Sprinkling some other stuff into the mixture and then when he got to the baking powder he blinked in confusion. "Tsp? tsp.. tsp.."

"Teaspoon." Kyoukotsu said with a grin. "I watched Jakotsu bake often."

"Ah! right! Thank you, Kyoukotsu." the skitzo grinned pleased at the reminder and grabbed the teaspoon and used it to add the amount of the ingredient asked for.

Mukotsu who pinned the material instead of sewing it, he used alot of the pins until the two fabrics cut looked to be arms. When done with them he went back to the ladder and pinned one arm to the outfit and handed the other arm and pin to Kyoukotsu. "Put that on the other side will you?"

While the two were working on the "dress" Suikosu looked through the book for anything else it asked for also mixing the batter so far. "Two eggs, fold in gently." he frowned at that again confused. "Who the hell folds eggs into baking? Oh well." With a shrug he grabbed two eggs and placed them atop the batter then folded the mixture over the eggs and pressed down on it, however the man made a face when he accidently broke the eggs that went with a crack.

Kyoukotsu placed a hand over his mouth to hide a chuckle of watching Suikotsu after pinning some stuff onto the outfit for Mukotsu, the shorter man gave the giant a look of "be nice" thus the smile he held was forced away. It went away for sure as he watched Suikotsu attempt at baking the cake again then to Mukotsu who was trying to make a pretty outfit for the little prince, all this made the giant feel heavy hearted. Infact he couldn't force back a little sniffle and a tear that came down his cheek once again.

Mukotsu paused in his work and blinked at the other crying suddenly. "Kyoukotsu? What's wrong?"

"Jakotsu.. by tonight were not going to be watching him anymore, no more muffins, no more little Jakotsu."

The other two felt saddened suddenly themselves by that mention and looked to what they were doing. Mukotsu sighed. "Yes.. we had fun with him didn't we?"

"It seemed like only yesterday we brought him here." Suikotsu sighed too as he picked up an armful of the batter that was shaped as a bundle in his arms, patting it lightly while the batter melted very slowly from his arms. "..Even though he made me insane a couple of times.. "

Mukotsu lowered his head and lifted a hand to wipe a tear from his eye. "Remember his first kill with that Deer? Ahh.. he didn't fear the sight of blood at all."

Kyoukotsu gave a smile and nodded. "Yeah! though he did act a little odd when he saw the blood."

"No fainting with that kid!" Suikotsu laughed as he stirred another bowl which looked to be icing he already put together. "I was afraid he was going to lick that blood, but ah! a little psycho at heart."

All three sighed again in unison and sadly, a moment of silence lingured in the air from the three reminiscing until Mukotsu perked up. "Ah! we have no time for this! we have to hurry cause Jakotsu will be back soon!" Agreeing with the shorter man, Suikotsu returned his attention to the baking and Kyoukotsu relunctet as he was helped the shorter man as best as he could. Hurrying to make it the best gifts Jakotsu would ever recieve

**................................................................................................................................................**

_To Be Cont._

_More Notes: Okay, didn't get to the main two yet as hoped but the next chapter is on them for sure so chill for awhile. Was I just proposed to or am I seeing things? Sure! but I'm not wearing the wedding dress. -cackles.-_

_On to Chap IV._


	4. The Mango Prince

August/15/2004

* * *

**Mango's Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

By Vile Deadboss. 

_Notes: Okay, so I took longer than I should have, waay to long. But many problems, college and personal, I was discouraged from being creative for awhile. Apologies to those who have been waiting for this to continue. More notes below and enjoy!_

**IV: The Mango Prince.**

In the Shichinintai Forest where a tall figure walked alone and gently swayed the basket in hand, humming a soft song to himself. Beautiful was the voice that it attracted the creatures in the forest so the figure was no longer alone. The birds being the first to notice went to chirp around the figure before they went to go wake up the mischivious squirrel, almost falling off the branch from all the chirping the squrriel clung to it as it was waking up. Though quickly it did awake when it heard the singing tone of the figure. Hopping off it's branch to jump inside a treehole and where it came out another and shoved an owl out. The owl which was also waking up and not used to being awaken during the day either, it crashed right atop the snakes that were napping below the tree. Hissing at the owl whom got up and flew away quickly from where it crashed, over to the form it went to perch atop the shoulder of Jakotsu.

Jakotsu giggled at the sight of that and lifted a hand to pet the large bird on his shoulder who soon left it's perched pleased with the petting it recieved and back to the branch where it was pushed off of earlier. glaring at the squirrel. The squirrel inched away from the large bird and eyed the snakes below who went to follow the human figure who resumed walking, not minding their company as always. Sliding hands behind him and both held the basket's handle as Jakotsu hummed once more then lips part to resume singing, testing the length of his vocals and didn't quite care who heard him within the forest.

Nobody has noticed it for the past few years, why should another day of it matter? The animals who always enjoyed the young human's singing went to follow and accompanied Jakotsu as always, an odd sight for any normal eyes.

Not stopping once even when Jakotsu crossed an old tree log that served as a bridge between two gaps of cliffs and below was a small forest lake with a waterfall that couldn't drown the singing out.

At end of the lake another part of the forest and not to far from Jakotsu and his little company. A large soft yellow almost white cat looking creature with two tails touched with black to the tip of it's fur. It's ears were black also and the paws, The creaturewalked the opposite directionwith apassenger perched on her back. The steps the large cat demon took came to a halt and it's ears perked up at the sound of singing, even the one perched on the demon heard it as well and both looked to the same direction however were not seeing where the sound was coming from.

"Do you hear that Kirara?"

The large demon chirped a mew with a growl following to confirm it did hear.

"It's beautiful." the young man smiled as he continued to seach for whomever was singing than turned his azure gaze to the demon a second after. "Let's go see what it is!"

Kirara lowered her ears, not sure if that was a good idea, the demon having a pretty good idea who it was and relunctent of going. she turned to resume the chosen direction. The young man gripped the cat's fluffy collar and tugged lightly. "Aww! come on Kirara! I want to see it!"

Kirara gave a low growl of having no interest, the young man leaned over the demon and lifted a hand to scritch the demon behind one of the ears, making her cease to a complete stop and closed her eyes to give a low purr. The young man grinned, leaning his form forward a bit more which had his long braid to slide over his shoulder and against the cat's back, he spoke softly near the ears. "Not even for an extra 20 minutes of petting?"

Kirara perked her ears at this and red eyes opened quickly.

"Or.. a second helping of my mother's soft salmon special? I know you love those exotic foods she brings over." The young prince grinned as the black ears twitched at the mention, understanding perfectly what he said. Pulling back slowly the cat demon turned her head to glance at the braided man rather hopefully.

Patting his white and blue armor lightly then lowered his hand to rest on his white pants leg and tipped his head to the direction of the soft sound they heard. "Let's go see who that is and if you find them fast enough, I'll sneak a triple helping too."

Not another word said, Kirara turned 180 degrees exact and ran as fast as the paws would let them, the prince laughed as he clung to Kirara's fur collar and ducked his form some to avoid the tree branches that the demon passed. giving a few hops here and there to avoid dead trees, stumps, large rocks. Running quite a bit of ways, Kirara had to stop and study for the sound a moment, hearing the singing again the cat demon glanced one way, glanced to another. The prince too tried to figure out where the sound was coming from however before he could prepare himself, Kirara seemed to have pinpointed where the sound came from. Taking a hop and where flames appeared over the paws and tail, the demon flew atop the cliff and resumed it's sprinting.

Closer they were getting to that sound, Kirara ran faster and with a happy chirp of a mew she leaped over a stream, wanting to avoid the water it decided to fly over it too and without warning to the prince who hit some branches unexpectedly.

"Ack!"

The sound of a splash made Kirara halt on top a dead tree and realized the prince's weight was alot lighter, glancing to her back and again realized the prince was no longer there she than turned to find him in the water. Dread fell on the poor cat's face and her ears drooped, stepping into the water Kirara went over to the now wet prince and leaned to take his wet dark blue hat off his head. Showing the prince's hair quite wet and now limp. The purple cross over his forehead also viewable, azure eyes were burrowed into a frown. Kirara tilted her head a little and chirped to the prince.

The prince mearly slipped his hand into the water then flicked some of the stream at Kirara who mew'd surprised and turned her head a little with a red eye closed as the bit of water hit her face. However looking back to the prince who now held a small smile to his lips.

"No, third helping of the Salmon." Kirara's ears drooped.

Elsewhere within the forest, the soft humming resumed but lower and to a small peaceful tune while the form collected the berries here and there to put in the basket, once in awhile collecting a certain flower and leaf also.

"Mm, Mukotsu can use this. Ah! Suikotsu would need that."

The animals that gathered and stuck around the figure watched what he was doing, a few of them even went to pick what Jakotsu needed like the snakes that slithered up with flowers in their mouths, crouching down near the two Jakotsu smiled at their helpfulness. "Thank you! I'm sure Mukotsu would make a good poison with these." he said to the two serpents while placing what they collected into the basket. The owl even waited for Jakotsu to stand so it too could hand what it collected for the feminine man,the smile to his lips stillfrom the continued helpfulness, Jakotsu nodded to the owl as he took that plant. Continuing to hum softly again as he returned to the berry picking.

"Ow"

The creatures about jumped at the large figure suddenly wincing, pulling his hand back from the sharp berry bush Jakotsu eyed the cut on his finger and frowned. He stood quietly and stared down to the blood that slowly showed from the cut, soon lifting that finger to lick the blood off the cut and sighed after. The creatures looked to Jakotsu concerned, they even followed him quietly as the young man began his way from the berry bushes and up a little hill, once to the top of it where many trees still grew on and one in particular had a branch sticking out that Jakotsu used to lean on. Staring quietly to the outside of the forest, to the land, the village and not to far from the village, a castle. Tall and magnificent with white towers he thought that they touched the sky, leaning on that branch as he stared at the palace in envy and wonder, yet there was a sad feeling to he couldn't shake off.

"..Much as I care for Mukotsu, Suikotsu, and Kyoukotsu.. I can't understand why I feel so alone sometimes and why I can't meet anyone else"

The birds chirped and the snakes hissed in wonder as did the owl in it's usual tone asking "who". Glancing around to the attention he was getting, Jakotsu smiled once again and shook his head slowly. "I mean, I have you guys too so I know I'm not alone but I can't speak to anyone else, I'm not allowed to meet anyone else." Sighing again and pulled away from the branch, the animals and the two serpents followed the tall man once more who made his way towards the spring. Letting his sandels slip off before he settled down to sit upon the little cliff edge and his feet dipped into the water playfully while thoughtfully still. "Don't meet up with any strangers, Jakotsu! if you do, kill them." he huffed after qouting what was said to him. The small beings went to gather around Jakotsu and upon the branches above him too as they listened curiously to their human friend.

"Well.. it's a little to late for that." Jakotsu grinned suddenly making the creatures perk up, they chirped and hissed in wonder. Glancing around as though warily the three caretakers were around to hear, Jakotsu continued. "I already met someone."

Sharing that news the animals bounced in wonder of who the dark haired man met but the loudest to hear was the owl asking "who" to the tall figure. Jakotsu smirked as he moved from the edge and to stand, sliding his sandels back on next stepped away from the spring. He walked over to some tall trees and bushes decorated with flowers upon them. "Who?" he said, the animals and the two snakes followed, making noises as though to ask Jakotsu who he met.

Pausing before a tree he looked to his forest friends with that smirk still to his lips. "Why.. a Prince" he announced finally. Happy that he said who but excited to hear more, they gathered near Jakotsu and awaited for him to share more and he did. "A gorgeous prince, we met, we spoke, and we even danced together." he slid his hands around himself as if to hug the imaginary form and closed his eyes, smiling happily. "..it was so wonderful."

The birds chirped happily as the snakes made light hissing sounds to show their happiness for Jakotsu too, the owl's "who" seemed lighter also. Jakotsu turned to look at the creatures and slipped down to sit upon a branch, looking around them as he resumed. "..You know what was the best part? He was slightly wounded so he was colored a bit in his blood.. such a beautiful color of blood he had.." Jakotsu sighed again but this time dreamily. "I wanted to lick his blood.. but you know what he did?" Listening tentively to Jakotsu the animals leaned their forms, scattered noises in wonder what this prince did. "Before I could do anything to him, he took my hands in his next he pulled me into his arms! when we looked into eachothers eyes his form leaned closer to mine and than.." Jakotsu paused and a sad experession took over his features this time. "..I woke up."

And in unison all the small creatures made soft disappointed sounds for the taller figure, dark eyes lifted to look at each animal Jakotsu smiled again and placed the basket down beside him for now, reaching to pet a small cat demon near. "It was just a dream, dreams are the only time I meet somebody but.. I had this dream so many times." his smile became brighter when that cat demon purred and leaned to the petting. "However Suikotsu told me if a person dreams the same thing all the time, they may come true. So who knows?"

To that shared they gathered closer to Jakotsu happy and hopeful, also wanting to recieve the same petting attention as the cat demon while others stayed upon the branches and such still looking sad knowing well enough Jakotsu pushed back what bothered him. Trying to ignore all that for now the squirrel hopped to another branch and reached for an acorn for breakfast, snatching it's prize off the branch and about to feast on it, the small creature frozed suddenly at the sight ahead of it. Not to far off it saw a pair of clothes hanging on some tree branches. A cape, a hat, and a pair of boots that were recently tossed aside to dry, well soaked these items looked but an idea formed immediately within the small animal's mind. Using the acorn in it's small paws the squirrel tossed down it's meal to bap the heads of the birds on the branch below, knocking a few heads that looked up with a glare. The squirrel ignored the glares it recieved and waved a paw to signal them on the branch it was on. The owl and the birds flew up to the next branch and looked to where the furry creature was pointing at, beady eyes brightened at seeing the clothes the squirrel had been trying to show them. The animals than gathered in a huddle to share this idea around, once that was done a couple of birds lowered to catch the attention of the bunnies about, needing a couple of them to follow.

So went the two bunnies, the birds, the owl and the squirrel to get these clothes they spotted while Jakotsu was distracted with petting the animals that wanted his attention.

Once they did their mission to reach these clothes, they surrounded the wet fabric of cotton and silk in wonder, the bunnies hopped into the wet boots, the birds looked the cape over while the squirrel went to grab the hat and was about to put it on until all animals ceased movement upon hearing a voice. Next they glanced over to see where the voice came from and noticed the owner of the clothes who was sitting on a tree root beside a large cat demon.

"I wonder who that voice was anyways.." the stranger with a long braid asked the cat demon who sniffed at some plants curiously. "So beautiful.. I guess it was just some forest demon or maybe one of those faeries father told me about, what do you think Kirara?" he asked knowing well enough the white cat wouldn't answer. Kirara though lifted her head quickly and glanced to the directions of the prince's clothes, she than roared to get his attention. Surprised the prince looked to what Kirara was growling at and noticed his clothes... running away.

"Hey!"

Mission successful for the small creatures they gathered the stolen clothes and prepared to get ready to work their next plan out for Jakotsu, who still sat at the tree and hummed softly a small song while petting the black and white cat demon who now sat upon his lap. Seeming deep in thought or least he was until he noticed the birds, the snakes and even the cat demon all looked up in one direction than moved away from Jakotsu and the tree. The cat creature hopped off his lap and took some steps away from him. "Uh?" Confused to why they left him like that, Jakotsu turned his gaze to where the animals had their attention on, he gasped surprised to what he saw and got up from the large tree root he was sitting on.

To what he saw was the owl wearing a dark blue cape and a hat in the similiar color that had a fluffy tail sticking out at the end of it. The birds of red and blue helped hold the cape up the owl was wearing and the bunnies sat in each boot, making each boot hop as though a step was taken towards Jakotsu. "Oh, you got to be kidding me." He laughed to what he was met with. "My prince I assume?" he grinned softly as the owl made a sound in an affirmative.

Taking steps closer to his 'prince' Jakotsu folded his arms over his chest as he nodded lightly to this. "Ah.. well, you're lucky I left my blade, your majesty. Otherwise I would of found out what kind of color blood you carried." he spoke in a teasing tone which made all the animals have a sweatdrop eclipsed to the sides of their heads, the owl had two. "Mmm, but I could settle with being in your arms instead." Jakotsu chuckled, that grin returning quite happy what his forest friends were doing. Relieved to hear that the birds pushed the cape forward and grabbed to ends of the cape to wrap around Jakotsu as makeshift arms of a hug around the tall form. Laughing softly this time, he shook his head slowly perhaps glad nobody else would see this for a change but they went through the trouble for this so he might as well sing again as what he did best for them.

_"I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream."_

Body swaying to his singing, his arms unfolded and his hands lifted to grab those ends of the cape that were used as makeshift arms and slipped out of the hug.

_"I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." _

Swaying the cape and the birds with him to a slow dance.

_"And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem."_

The snakes, other birds, even the cat demon pulled back to let the two dance and watched as they listened too.

_"But if I know you, I know what you'd do."_

Twirling once around with the cape playfully before continuing that slow dance with his forest friends again.

_"You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream." _

After ending that verse of the song that stuck to his mind he resumed to dance but a bit bouncy instead of slow while singing to a slight quicker tone that matched with what he sang to before, the cape bouncing as he did so.

And just than, the stranger who lost his clothes slowly pushed some branches aside, to find his clothes dancing with someone who repeated to what they were singing and he heard it, he now knew who was singing before. Kirara kept perfectly quiet as she too watched the dancing figure and the clothes dancing with this figure. Awestruck with what he saw, infact the prince wasn't sure what he saw.. but something told him not to stand there and since he wanted his clothes back.. well.

Pulling away from the branches to walk around them, Kirara perked up frightened for the prince leaving and knowing what he was about to do, she reached with her paws to grab him but missed.

Jakotsu closed his eyes as he continued again for the second time, turning his back to the cape and released the makeshift hands, however the dark blue cape had suddenly been snatched away from it's place.

_"But if I know you I know what you'd do, you'll love me at once.."_

he swayed again, hands stretched out to take imaginary ones into his and thought of the prince in his dream dancing with him however all thoughts ceased when he did Indeed feel hands that taken his._ "..The way you did once upon a dream."_ The voice behind him finished, Jakotsu froze.

"uh..?"

"That's a pretty song, my lady."

"..Ah!"

Jakotsu couldn't make himself look at who was behind him but at being called a Lady, his form tensed. Slowly he glanced to a tree and realized the cape he was dancing with was hung upon a branch with the owl stuck in it and the squirrel too. Actually frightened but surprised at this he immediatly pulled away from the form behind him but whomever that was held one of his hands tightly, making him turn to look, Jakotsu froze again.

The figure took this chance to take a good look at whom he caught while Jakotsu too studied him in return. The stranger was in a outfit of white touched with blue and some kind of expensive looking armor adorned his form, noting of the purple cross upon his forehead and his long dark hair that was placed in a braid that looked wet, infact his entire form looked recently soaked. The stranger suddenly looked shock and a slight horrified. "..you're not a girl."

"And you're not very bright." Jakotsu noted, a small grin soon formed upon his painted lips. "But.. you're awfully cute."

"Why thank you!" Not to seem effected by that despite looking shocked earlier, this frightened Jakotsu all the more, he pulled his hand away from the other's grip but the stranger grabbed his other hand instead. "So if you think I'm cute.. why are you trying to run away?"

Jakotsu took in a sharp breath. "I.. I'm not allowed to meet up with any strangers." he turned his gaze back to the other, finding himself blushing because that one has not taken his eyes off him nor did he seem disgusted. "..are you not ashamed?"

"Of what" The braided man blinked. "And I've had visited these parts before so I don't consider myself a stranger." he added with a grin.

Jakotsu blinked to before he began to note."Well.. uh.. I'm a guy that likes to dress like this and I like other guys."

"So?"

"...and I like to cut them up too." The feminine man added.

"Do you kill them also?"

"No."

"Well cut away!" The stranger grinned once again and lifted his other hand to Jakotsu to show him he wasn't the least afraid of that. "But if you do decide to kill me.. Keep in mind we'll meet again once upon a dream?"

"That line is so overdone now." Jakotsu sighed. "but.. so damn romantic too."

"It's my job to be." The prince winked playfully, releasing his hold slowly to Jakotsu's hand but before he could pull away completely the other grabbed his hand this time. As though he was expecting that, the braided man stepped close to the semi taller one and placed a hand on his hip, making Jakotsu blush again who lifted his free hand to place on the other's shoulder. Feeling the body sway to a slow dance, Jakotsu followed while both gazes of the dark and sapphire met, staring quietly. No words exchanged nor music was heard but still they danced to the only sounds of the forest about, the birds chirping, the owl and the squirrel wrestling to get out of the cape, the sound of the spring's waterfall not to far off. There they were still in their own world eyes focused on one another while dancing for a long moment til one of them spoke.

"..why are you not ashamed?"

The braided man gave a shrug not quite sure himself. "I feel like I met you before, there's just no reason for me to be." he chuckled softly than. "But my father would die if he knew I felt this way for a man out of nowhere."

Curious but he couldn't even explain why he felt familiar with the stranger also. "..we met once upon a dream..?"

"Mhm, only explaination I can think of." The stranger nodded to that, fingers sliding around Jakotsu's to hold and lifted that hand to place a kiss to the knuckles formally, again that blush returns to the pale and painted features of Jakotsu.

"I don't want to wake up from this dream." Jakotsu admitted, getting a chuckle out of the other who nodded again in agreement. "Neither do I." the braided man said as he now pulled away from Jakotsu's form but tugged his hand to join him for a walk, not objecting the feminine man followed and held to the hand that held his in return.

To the hill Jakotsu had walked to earlier after he cut his finger, he completely forgot about that but brushed the thought aside easily as they moved to stand infront of the tree instead of behind it, leaning against the trunk and the branch that stuck out. Arms sliding around one another to hug and hands held together again, Jakotsu rested his head atop the stranger's and closed his eyes a moment while the other nuzzled in return gently, supporting the weight easily. Jakotsu smiled. "You're strong."

"I ought to be considering how strong my dad is also how heavy banryuu can be that he gave me." the stranger sighed. Jakotsu opened his sight slowly now curious.

"Banryuu?"

"A huge halbred, sword kinda.. thing." The prince almost murmured, seeming to comfortable to care about it right now, it was Jakotsu's turn to chuckle softly. This made the other smile when he listened to Jakotsu, how melodic the voice was to him. "..what is your name?"

"Jakotsu." He shared, no longer caring about what he had been told. Nuzzling closer to the braided man as he took in a deep content breath, also taking in the sweet scent the stranger seemed to have, dark eyes closed again.

"..That's a pretty name.. almost matches mine." The prince noted, making Jakotsu open his eyes slowly once again than looked to to the other curious. The braided man opened his eyes too and looked to Jakotsu in return, another long moment of gazes exchanged until it was the stranger's turn to blush and looked away. Smiling softly to the blush given, Jakotsu broke the hold of their hands and lifted his hand to brush fingers tenderly over the tanned cheek.

"Kawaii.."

This made the other blush all the more. "I am not cute."

"You are to me." Jakotsu chuckled, turning his glance to the land curious. However suddenly he gasped, making the other look back to him concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Unexpected for the prince, Jakotsu pulled away from him, slipped under the branch to get to the other side, before leaving though the other grabbed Jakotsu's hand quickly. "Leaving me now?"

"I've been gone to long. Evening is close and they would expect me home." Jakotsu tried to tug his hand away again but the other held firmly. "Please?"

"You're going to let it go like this? Can I see you again?"

Ceasing in his tugging, Jakotsu looked up to the other for a moment and shook his head slowly. "I don't want to let it go like this."

"..Don't want to wake up." the other added, making Jakotsu still, he would rather stay with the other but..

"I'm staying at the woodcutters cottage, deep in the forest, left path from the hazel trees." Jakotsu lifted his free hand to brush his fingers over the younger man's cheek once again, making the sapphire eyes close partly but not enough to lose sight of the one before them. "Come this evening." Feeling the grip to his hand loosen Jakotsu sighed softly. "I don't even know your name." he laughed lightly than.

Pulling away and unexpected again for the braided man, Jakotsu went to pick up his basket and did so quickly. "I'll see you in the evening!" he broke into a run after that was said. The other slipped under the branch and took a few steps to follow but paused.

"I'll be there Jakotsu!" The other shouted to him to hear. Assuming he did as he watched the purple form disappear into the forest, whispering softly after. "..by the way.. I'm Bankotsu." he sighed, disappointed for not sharing it sooner.

"Prince Bankotsu."

* * *

_To Be Continued._

_**Most Important to add:Lyrics and such belong to both Disney and Rumiko Takahashi, etc, not I.**_

More Notes: Okay, as said above, have been discouraged from working on this, many reasons. Sick, College, Financial and person problems. Things are lighting up now and I have been given time to pay attention to the work I enjoy doing. The fics and art. (yes,I draw.) so long a list I promised to do. mf.

To be honest, I'm not quite happy with this chapter and was going to redo the whole thing, however what blocked me was the animals. I wanted to use animals straight from the series itself but I had not been given the time to watch it. (though doesn't help that I live with people who are sick of Inuyasha.) Blah blah, I have a livejournal for these things. Okay, before it gets to long. Hope you had enjoyed this chapter anyways! I will get to work on the next.


	5. Naraku's Curse

February/5/2005

* * *

**Mango's Sleeping Beauty.**

* * *

By Vile Deadboss. 

_Notes: I know.. I am way late on updating then I had promised to do. But college life and other stuff took over. Anyway, for those who long awaited for next chapter. Enjoy!_

**V: Naraku's Curse.**

At the woodcutters cottage, large place as it was. The three that worked feverishly and quickly to make the items for Jakotsu who no doubt would return soon. Suikotsu had his cake all done and well decorated. Mukotsu had the dress all pinned together however yet to sew. Kyoukotsu who did his best to follow even though he did not agree with either work whatsoever, now and then cleaning up after the two as well.

"Your cake is fainting." The giant pointed out as Suikotsu already added the candles to the tall tower of the vanilla cake, thick the batter was for it able to stand and even the icing was already added. However the heat of the cottage already proved to be to much along with the heat emitting from the candles, the cake was indeed leaning to a side as Suikotsu lit the last candle. "I know that! but it won't anymore when I throw it in the oven."

"But.. weren't you supposed to do that before deco-" Kyoukotsu ceased his words by Mukotsu who gave him that look again and silenced immediately. The shorter man paused in his work to look at the cake that was done even though unbaked.

"It looks great!.. and it's tipping."

Grabbing the nearest thin tall stick, which was likely the broom, Suikotsu stabbed the end of it to allow it to hold the cake up and it did. for the moment it was successful on doing that til it began to melt over the support's handle. Candles trailing down one by one. "Thank you.. Er.." the skitzo quickly grabbed the lit candles base and began replacing them back on the cake that hasn't lowered nor melt yet. "It will stick after I bake it." he noted once more, when done with the candles he took his turn to look at Mukotsu's creation.

"Well your dress looks.." he paused to study it a bit better. "Looks.. nothing like the one in the book but very Nice." he managed a smile or least what his psycho side would allow him to, though he couldn't help but to cringe at the sight of the pink and the colorful ribbons that did Not match with the color whatsoever.

Mukotsu huffed annoyed. "It's not a dress! It's the latest look for men's we-" He stopped and took a step back to look at his own work so far. "..It does look like a dress."

Kyoukotsu couldn't stand it anymore, he's been quiet for so long, Jakotsu will be back soon and the giant had doubted the young prince.. er.. princess would be pleased to see the mess made at their attempts, poor as they were. "They both look stupid." He finally spoke, recieving shocked looks from the other two wizards that looked at the giant for such a response to their work. "Jakotsu will Not be happy to see this and we need to make it more pretty for him! I say we use our wands to not only clean this up but make the cake and outfit for him!" After saying that, he turned his back to the two and lift his hand up to the very ceiling in search for the said wands.

The two wizards sighed together, the pins no longer able to carry the heavy ribbons and silk material that made of the dress broke apart thus the pieces fell to the floor. And the cake that wasn't watched carefully enough melted all over the table and burned all of the candles out, even the broom fell over with the batter stuck to the handle.

"He's right."

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to resort to using them though." Mukotsu huffed as he folded his arms. "I guess were not creative enough ourselves."

Suikotsu shrugged as he folded his arms than glanced down to his form covered in batter, flour and sugar. "Hey, you live and learn, right?"

"Here they are!" Kyoukotsu chirped as he found the wands and took them out of their place on the ceiling. hiding on a beam they were and far from anyone's reach except for Kyoukotsu. Jakotsu would never have been able to reach nor see them, after blowing the dust off them and the glitter and light that emitted from the wands sprinkled as he did that. The large being than waved the wands in happiness, sprinkling the glitter around. "See! We can do things quicker with the-!"

"Kyoukotsu!" Mukotsu snapped and went towards the giant and took a hop up enough to grab all the wands from the other. hugging them close to his form tightly. "Careful! You know we can't afford to have any of the light step outside this place, Naraku will find us faster that way."

"Oh yeah.."

Naraku, the name non of them heard nor spoken of in years due to Jakotsu, all three tensed at the very name and gave their surroundings a cautious look around til Mukotsu spoke up. "Alright, we'll use them..but.."

"Yay!" Kyoukotsu cheered but silenced soon after to the 'but'.

"But.. we have to shut every door, window, and crack. get to it!" And with that said, Mukotsu went to the rooms upstairs to shut every door, Suikotsu went to lock the front door and the windows, using the cloth to cover every opening. Kyoukotsu did the same to the back. Once all three were done covering and shutting every open space they could find, that's when Mukotsu took in a deep breath and handed the fellow wizards their wands.

"Suikotsu, the baking is left to you."

"Getting right to it!" Suikotsu grinned as he waved his wand and went back to the kitchen to do that. Mukotsu nodded as he handed the wand to Kyoukotsu. "You clean up the place." The larger wizard pouted as he took his wand.

"Why do I have to do the cleaning?" he asked. The shorter man with his own wand went to wave it over the mess of materials, they picked themselves up once the glittery light had touched them. "Because I want to make him this outfit. Besides, somebody has to make sure this place is all nice and clean for Jakotsu."

Kyoukotsu muttered because he wanted to make something nice for the young prince, however relunctent as he was he began to wave his own wand and allowed the soft colored light to touch the cleaning supplies of a mop, broom, duster and so on. "Alright you sticks, get to work." he ordered the supplies that wordlessly began to clean the cottage.

Suikotsu waved his wand over the utensils and items that were needed to make the cake. All except the book which he picked up and pointed to the drawn picture of the cake he wanted to make. "Okay, this is what I want made for Jakotsu. Make sure to add cinnamon because Jakotsu likes cinnamon with his cake." After ordering the utensil's, flour, sugar and such, they turned away and towards the bowl where the contents began to add and mix. making the cake Suikotsu ordered them to do and he supervised while waving his wand here and there to make anything else come to life when needed.

Mukotsu who already had his sewing tools and materials come to life, they looked like they were dancing as they worked on the material and putting together the outfit chosen for Jakotsu. All done so simple and quick, the pins were hardly used in the process as the material stuck together on it's own, the needles and thread would soon twirl around and through to complete the material together with the thread. The shorter man supervised his work like Suikotsu, making sure it was getting done just right and waving his wand about to bring anything to life when called for.

Kyoukotsu, sat in the middle of the room and boredly watched the cleaning tools work about here and there. Sweeping that corner up, mopping that end of the place, scrubbing the walls and even made sure the trash was rid of with just a flick of his wand. Who knows where it would end up as long as it was gone from their home. The giant couldn't help himself but glance to the outfit that Mukotsu was putting together with help from the magic now, though the outfit had a chinese design to it, a dress form, it Still looked like a women's dress. And in the most atrocious color of pink too! peony pink? Ideas began to form within Kyoukotsu's mind.

A flick of his wand, the sparkly magic zapped towards the outfit when Mukotsu wasn't looking and had his nose in the book. The magic hitting the pink dress and like a powder that burst on it, the dress suddenly changed to a color of Purple, a soft color too. The giant blinked once as he was aiming for blue but That color wasn't so bad, infact it looked just right. Mukotsu looked up from the book to see what was done so far but he dropped the book out of surprise when realized the outfit was in another color.

"Wh-wha! Hey! Who did this?" Mukotsu looked to Suikotsu that paused in his supervising to glance over to Mukotsu and the dress. he blinked once.

"I didn't do it."

Mukotsu than glanced over to Kyoukotsu who was looking away at the moment, watching the mop finish one side of the house and began to direct it to another corner where the broom recently finished sweeping through. An innocent look plastered to the giant's face. Mukotsu wasn't sure to blame him since he didn't answer, but perhaps the material was changed by accident? With a sigh, the shorter man thwapped the outfit with his wand and returned it to it's original color. The ribbon now beginning to add to the material so he decided to direct that. Turning his back to the giant as he watched the ribbon carefully.

Kyoukotsu left his sight from the mop and silently flicked at one end of the ribbon that was hiding from Mukotsu's sight, the color of purple appearing again. Taking over the pink like a virus as it swarmed over the outfit, seeing this color appear like that, Mukotsu's eyes widen. quickly he thwapped the outfit once more to return the pink color before he looked to the giant. "So it was you, Kyoukotsu!"

Kyoukotsu grinned at the smaller man. "I couldn't help it, that pink doesn't work for it."

"I think it works fine, leave the color alone!" Mukotsu fumed as he returned to work on it.

Of course not one to follow such an order, Kyoukotsu waited for the other to turn his back to him again before he flicked his wand at the dress. The pink poofed out and replaced with purple on the outfit. Mukotsu replaced it with a huff and glared at the giant. "Hey!" but just as he said that, the wand was flicked again to return the purple color, and Mukotsu took a step forward ready to talk to the giant about this but he froze when the wand's magic hit him instead of the outfit. Turning his white outfit into that of a purple one. "Agh!"

"Oops." Kyoukotsu's brows lifted surprised that happened but a grin came to his face amused too. Though before he could laugh, some magic was smacked against him, again like powder and his armor and outfit was pink.

"Now were even, jolly pink giant!" Mukotsu grinned as he got rid of the purple on his white outfit.

"Hey!" Kyoukotsu growled and snapped the wand forward to throw some of the glittery magic on Mukotsu's outfit, returning it to the purple color. Thats when he took his turn to get rid of the pink off his armor, but soon after he did that, it returned. "Guh!"

"That's it, Kyoukotsu.. this is war!" Mukotsu yelled before he swarmed the giant with many blasts of pink from the wand.

"You little.. take this!" the ogre-like man returned the barrage of magic attacks of purple towards the smaller man. Both now fighting that actually made Suikotsu stop to stare at the two with a sweatdrop to the side of his head. Watching the two fight instead of getting involved but he wasn't sure if he was able to stop them anyways considering they were battling with colors and Not really destroying anything.

"Oi.."

Meanwhile..

Within the forest, the sound of metal clanking like footsteps was heard, though no one wouldn't know they were followed by other steps, soft they were but drowned out by the metallic sounds. Figures of black emerged from the very darkness of the forest as though they were traveling through shadows. And considering it was approaching evening, it wouldn't be long since more shadows would appear. The figures were quiet even though their steps were not, the bald headed man was in lead of the metallic like one as they were heading towards one direction.

"Renkotsu?" The voice even seemed metallic as it called out to the leader. "Where are we going exactly?"

The leader resumed to walk onward, not wanting to cease their steps but gave thought a moment on how to answer the other? They have til evening to find the princess and everywhere they looked through the forest, unsuccessful of finding her or the home she may be in. "Back to our old home, Ginkotsu."

"The cottage?" Ginkotsu blinked his only eye. "Why there?"

Renkotsu mearly shrugged his shoulders. "We haven't been there for years, and it's the only place we haven't looked for the princess. If she's not there..." he couldn't finish that, they were going to Have to look somewhere else for the princess, a new search or face Naraku's wrath. Considering what that sorcerer had done to his demons out of anger, He certainly didn't want to face that.

"Renkotsu." The half-machine called out to the other again.

"Hm?"

"If we don't find her... Can we run away?"

That question made the older man stop in his steps and turned to look at Ginkotsu, a brow raised in question. Ginkotsu glanced down to the ground, knowing how odd that must sound to his caretaker. His only eye soon returned back to the other. "I don't want to return to Naraku if we can't find her, if it's to late and the spell becomes dull.." The redhaired man didn't have to finish that for the other to understand. Renkotsu simply turned away from the half-machine and resumed to walk ahead. Wordlessly, Ginkotsu followed.

"If we don't find her, and then take off, Naraku will have both our heads. It is something I rather not think about and neither should you." The baldheaded man gave a sigh, apparently he wasn't the only one afraid of Naraku's wrath. This actually gave him some comfort to know but still. "Just keep you're eye out for anything. The princess, the fairies."

Clanking metal footsteps suddenly stopped behind the leader. "How about their magic?" That made Renkotsu stop in his steps also and turned to face the half-machine once more. However, finding Ginkotsu's sight elsewhere, he turned to see what the other was looking at. His own eyes widen in surprise to what he saw...

Their old large cottage, somehow the leader took a wrong turn on a path and nearly missed it. The cottage however was lighting up here and there. Flashes of colors pink and purple seemed to emerge from not only the closed windows but the chiminey as well. Like christmas lights gone wild. The two weren't sure as to why that the house was like that, infact both were actually somewhat afraid to approach. Ginkotsu looked to his leader before glancing back to the house. It needed to be checked out right? so the redhead decided to approach it first but quietly, Renkotsu who brushed away his stun followed the half-machine, his turn to be wordless. Nearing the house, voices could be heard within it.

"The pink sucks! Leave it to purple!"

"The purple is to gay! and the book Asks for pink!"

"Pink is more gay than the purple!"

"Would you two stop it already?"

Three voices could be made out, one sounded loud and gruff, the other sounded.. Well, he couldn't put it into any words what the other sounded like. But Renkotsu knew who exactly it was, his eyes narrowed and a grin tugged at his lips. Even the last one sounded familiar, he leaned near to whisper to Ginkotsu then. "I do believe we found them."

"Gesh.." Ginkotsu's own eyes narrowed, pleased to hear this however they have yet to hear the mention of the princess or even the very sound of her. Both the men stepped near a window and waited to hear them out, listening on to the fights going on, before they would do anything to find her. Perhaps walk in and question them through force if necessary.

"He won't like the purple!" the sound of magic being zapped was heard and the giant within actually squeaking to the color thrown on him.

"He won't like the pink!" Another zing of magic heard and it was the shorter man's turn to manage a squeak of his own.

Renkotsu lifted a brow at the arguement_. He? _Was it possible the princess was truly a Prince? the rumors were not lies? He glanced to Ginkotsu who seemed to carry the same questioning look, both were now wondering the same thing. However everything seemed to cease when the sound of singing was heard, approaching the direction of the cottage. Caught off guard by this, Ginkotsu and Renkotsu quickly shuffled to hide behind the cottage somewhat, among the shadows and from view of the person approaching.

Inside the cottage, Mukotsu was ready to slap another dose of pink at the giant and even Kyoukotsu prepared for it, however both ceased immediately when they heard singing. Frantic they zapped the pink and purple off themselves and to their original colors, next they used their wands to get rid of the colors off everything else that was affected by their battling.

"Jakotsu! he's returning!" The outfit finished, Mukotsu zapped the material and other sewing stuff away. He even tapped the outfit to it's original color of pink than the mixed purple and pink it had. Next he placed the outfit on a chair so Jakotsu may see it when he enters, done with this he quickly went off to help Kyoukotsu zap the place clean. Suikotsu even rushed to get rid of the mess in the kitchen, the batter, the flour. He waved his wand so the ingredients would put themselves away quickly and the cooking untensils suddenly clean were putting themselves away also.

The singing was much closer, everything was done, Mukotsu quickly went over to grab Suikotsu and dragged him away from the kitchen. "We have to hide!"

Suikotsu yelped a bit but quickly flicked his wand at the cake, the candles now on and lit with help from the magic. Everyone prepared to hide, even Kyoukotsu inched to a corner away from sight of the door so Jakotsu may not see him right away. However as he sat comfortably, he eyed the pink outfit and tossed some glitter at the outfit with a whisper of "purple!" before he returned to hiding. Mukotsu who has not noticed what the giant did was about to dive behind his leg til he noticed... the mop was still going. "Hey! who left the mop on?"

"Oops." Kyoukotsu quickly flicked his wand at the mop that ceased it's dancing then fell to the wet floor with a clunk.

Everything done for sure, and not a moment to soon. The door clicks open and emerged from it was the 'princess' himself. "Suikotsu! Mukotsu! Kyoukotsu! I have news to tell you!" a happy smile to the young man's painted lips as he stepped inside but his eyes met the kitchen area where an outfit sat elegently on a chair and a well decorated cake. His dark eyes lit up with surprise and went over to the kitchen for a better look, leaving the wooden door open. "Oh wow.." he reached for the outfit to pick it up off the chair and study it. "this is perfect!"

"Does this mean he likes it?" Mukotsu looked to Suikotsu who grinned to the shorter man.

"He likes it."

"Surprise Jakotsu!" the ogre-like man shouted suddenly. making all three jump, though did indeed caught the prince's attention to turn around and smiled more happily. The three wizards stepped out of hiding and went to join the dark-haired man near the kitchen. Kyoukotsu just moved to sit in the middle of the room. "Do you like it? Hey.. how is he going to blow out all the candles on that cake tower?" Kyoukotsu pointed out to the candles that were around like a ring on the cake that was four tiered.

Suikotsu only chuckled as he went to check on the cake. "I made you the vanilla with cinnamon, hope you like it."

"Really?" Jakotsu stepped near his cake to look at it. "It looks yummy, Suikotsu! but seriously.. you made it?" he raised a brow to the skitzo. "You never really baked before."

Suikotsu grinned slightly as he placed a hand behind his head. "Ahah!...well.. I had to try twice on making it, the first one was quite the flop.." he kept his eyes on the cake, ignoring the questioning look Jakotsu had. "You should of seen Mukotsu's attempt on the dress." Upon hearing that, Kyoukotsu laughed outloud and slapped his knee once.

"Yeah! it was so bad it lo-" he paused. "It still looks like a dress."

Mukotsu fumed at the two for bringing that up and only folded his arms over chest, turning his back to them. "Hn! just because the first design I did was terrible, at least the second try turned out alright. did it Not?"

Jakotsu smiled and hugged the outfit. He wasn't sure how they did all this in such a short time but he wasn't going to complain. "Thank you, guys.. I love the outfit! and I am going to love the cake, especially when he comes here to join us."

"Huh?" Kyoukotsu looked to Jakotsu upon hearing that. "He?" Mukotsu asked as he to turned to look at the dark-haired one when he said that, Suikotsu followed the two.

"Uh huh. silly me didn't get his name yet." Jakotsu giggled. "Ooh! I am going to wear this when he gets here! and tea.. the cake should go good with tea." the dark-haired man turned to head for his room to get ready. "Maybe some hazelnut or greentea or roseh-Eep!" He almost fell back to the sudden tug on his arm by Suikotsu who's features that lost all expression but the serious one that held it now. Infact the three wizards were all concerned on hearing this. Jakotsu blinked a few times confused til he realized why, he smiled a bit.

"Oh.. uhm.. I met someone during my walk but he wasn't a bad man! he was short, dressed in blue, dark long hair that was in a braid." Jakotsu waved a hand near his shoulder as to gesture the image of a braid. "Infact he was very sweet, cute, warm-" He stopped there as the looks the wizards carried were still there, making him nervous.

"Jakotsu.. what did we tell you about meeting strangers?" Suikotsu asked in a firm tone. the tone itself was enough to make Jakotsu's chest sting.

"...Not to meet strangers, to keep away from them or kill them."

"And why is it that you disobeyed what we had told you?" Mukotsu asked, arms folded as he showed a disappointed look that made Jakotsu's chest sting a bit more.

"Because..uhm.." Jakotsu looked to Suikotsu than to Mukotsu, soon his gaze lifts to the taller man who seemed to show the least disappointment. Infact Kyoukotsu had a curious look to him, losing the serious one.

"You said he was coming here? when?"

"Uhm.. in the evening when we have dinner and cake?"

Kyoukotsu smiled and reached to pat Jakotsu's head with two fingers gently. "Well if you say he isn't bad than I think it would be great to have someone different here for today."

"Really?"

"Kyoukotsu!" Suikotsu and Mukotsu both said the larger man's name at the same whom looked to them confused, Jakotsu also looked to them confused.

"What is with you guys? I've never met anyone else for these past years! and when I meet someone I really really like I can't have him here? even on my Birthday?" Jakotsu snapped, angry now as to why he couldn't meet anybody.

"Because Jakotsu.. you're a.. a..."

"If you say Kid.." Jakotsu warned, ready to grip the weapon handle of the curved blade that was given to him by the three wizards. Kyoukotsu immediately grabbed the hand over the blade handle. The other two had sweatdrops eclipsed to the sides of their heads and inched back from the feminine man cautiously.

"Not in the house Jakotsu."

Outside the cottage, the two that were hiding from the wizards and the darkhaired boy, returned to the window they were listening from. feeling more and more sure that this was indeed the wizards and the 'princess' that had disappeared from Naraku so many years ago. Ginkotsu tried to see through the little cracks of the window but they didn't help on showing any of the figures inside. Renkotsu tried to also, both of them didn't have the chance to look at the boy before he went inside the cottage. And it seems they had other cracks around the window covered as well when they noticed pieces of cloth here and there. Neither didn't want to take the chance in removing them.

However one of them glanced to the entrance way of the cottage, noticing the door was left open so maybe..

"Ginkotsu." The baldheaded man whispered to the other who looked to the call. "I am going to take a look through the doorway.. stay here." he gave the whispered order. Understanding the order, the orangehaired soldier nodded and resumed to just listening to the others. Renkotsu slowly pulled away from the window and went to sneak towards the doorway, making sure not to bother dead leaves or twigs that would give him away. Once near the door, he leaned his form near and ever so carefully took a peek inside. Realizing Non of them were paying attention to the door, he took a better look at the boy finally and his eyes widened to the sight.

"Kyoukotsu." Jakotsu looked up to the giant, easing his grip to the sword. "All I've known was you guys, the animals and the people that had come through this forest and go. Why? Why can't he be here with us? I.."

The giant tipped his head wondering what he was trying to say. However Suikotsu didn't give him the chance to finish. "Jakotsu.. the reason why we have never let you outside of this forest is because.. You're special. meeting strangers could be dangerous for you."

Jakotsu lowered his head where the dark bangs of his hair covered his eyes. "Yeah, you told me that before, but I'm no damn prince. And ...I really like him, I want him here, he didn't do anything to hurt me. he.."

The three wizards all held their breath to the mention of 'prince' now wondering how they were going to break it to him? they all looked to one another for a moment before Mukotsu took in a deep breath, somebody had to tell him. "He can't come here Jakotsu, we won't be here this evening." This made the younger man snap his head up to look at Mukotsu. "Because.. we have to-"

"I'm not going anywhere! I told him to meet me here, I can't see him just once! please?"

Kyoukotsu frowned, noticing something and he wasn't sure if the others seen it. "Jakotsu.." he began, the voice gruff as it was held a soft tone to it also. "..You're not in Love with this guy you met, are you?"

Everyone grew silent and even Jakotsu ceased his pleading. taking in a deep breath himself before he would look up to Kyoukotsu, a smile to his lips. Odd as it was.. to hear Kyoukotsu ask that, to that word said made the stinging in his chest ease. "Hai, like I said.. I really really like him. it was like.." he lowered his gaze to the floor, the smile still to his lips. "..We met before, once upon a dream." He wasn't sure how to explain it but with just that. Mukotsu and Suikotsu had seemed to pale while Kyoukotsu smiled sadly, understanding why Jakotsu was so intent on wanting some stranger here.

"Oh shit.. Sango is going to kill us." Was the first thing Mukotsu said that had Suikotsu nod slowly but frowned soon after. "..Wasn't it Kyoukotsu's fault for casting that spell on him to begin with?"

Jakotsu left his attention from the thoughts of the tanned stranger and to his caretakers, wondering what they were talking about.

"No, that was a safety proc-" Mukotsu stopped himself from continuing that sentance as he noticed Jakotsu's attention was on them now. "Erm.. "

"Sango?" he asked in wonder, a name he has never heard either of them utter before yet it sounded familiar.

"Sango is your mother, Jakotsu." Suikotsu explained. "The queen of this land."

Outside the door, Renkotsu slowly pulled his head back from view, he had a good look at the feminine man which he indeed found was beautiful as Naraku spoke of. The very 'princess' they were looking for is inside the building there. Slowly he backed away from the door and went to return to the window with Ginkotsu, listening to them was all they needed to do for now.

"..What..?" Jakotsu stood frozen for a full second before he shook his head slowly. "..You're joking."

"Miroku, the king of this land is your father." The wizard finished. Jakotsu took a step back and bumped against Kyoukotsu's leg but his face was in disbelief, uncertain. "That can't be right." Jakotsu chuckled softly. "That would make me a.."

"A prince." Mukotsu finished for him. "Today is the day we promised to return you to your real home, Jakotsu."

Still he was and his breath had seemed to stop until he almost fell back. Kyoukotsu immediately held onto Jakotsu to support his balance as the 'prince' tried to take in all that was said. His lips were parted as though there was something he was going to say but the many questions rose in the dark-haired boy's mind never left past his lips. Guilt seemed to hover over the three wizards, they never expected to tell him like this, for it to turn out this way. Mukotsu and Suikotsu looked to eachother than back to Jakotsu who was still trying to grasp the fact he was a prince.

"You're going to have to forget the stranger you met Jakotsu." The shorter man spoke calmly but a bit stern, the other news he didnt want to give. "You're a prince that is already betrothed to another member of the royal family of the neighboring kingdom. You can't be with this guy you just met."

Jakotsu's entire body tensed, his gaze slowly lifts to Mukotsu than to his other caretaker. He couldn't bring himself to speak again but slowly he removed himself from Kyoukotsu's supporting hand and turned to look at him, as though wanting to hear non of it was true. Kyoukotsu reached to pat the younger one's back gently, the sad expression the ogre-like man had was enough to answer Jakotsu. "Go get ready.. We can't keep your parents waiting any longer." Kyoukotsu forced a smiled.

Taking a step back from the giant, Jakotsu only shook his head slowly with tears now showing and falling down his cheeks, over the snake-fang tattoos. "No.." was the only word he could bring out before turning to leave the three and ran up the stairs to his room. The door slammed shut after the prince disappeared through it. Everything was silent til small sobs could be heard within the room, the wizards had their heads low, in guilt and sadness.

Sadness reigned within the cottage however outside, two happy mercenaries sneaked away from the cottage window and the building itself. And when safe enough they broke into a run to head for the forbidden mountain to let their employer know of the great news. "I can't believe it! They must of moved in when we just left for another place in the shichinintai forest!" Renkotsu laughed as he rushed through the trees. Slow and large as he looked, Ginkotsu managed to follow his leader even though partly lacked behind him. Able to catch every word Renkotsu had said.

"Gesh! we should of looked there the first the moment we were hired!"

"Yes. we should have." the bald member said with rushed breath, a large grin on his face. "We must hurry, the sooner we get there, the sooner Naraku can finish that spell!"

"We get to live!" Ginkotsu cheered as both ran fast as they could through the forest and towards the mountain.

Back at the cottage. They prepared to get ready to return to the castle, the candles went out on their own and left the cake cold and untouched. Non of them couldn't eat when the one person that was special to them was heartbroken and remained in his room. Mukotsu just muttered and grumbled to himself as he dusted out his old robes. Suikotsu was silent as he fixed up his own robes and Kyoukotsu was also silent while he was putting on the robes, already dusted out and fixed.

"That.. Ooh.. Whoever that guy is Jakotsu met up with! this is his fault! if he hadn't took the prince's heart like that.. Grr!"

"Now Mukotsu.." the skitzo sighed as he began to put on his robe, done with the dusting and such. "It's our fault too, if we had taken him back earlier instead of waiting til the evening, it wouldn't have happened to begin with."

"How is That our fault?" Mukotsu looked to the other with a frown on his face. "If we took him back then, Naraku would take that chance to kill Jakotsu, you know it! thats why we take him back tonight, this evening. When the sun is down, the spell will wear off and Jakotsu is free from that curse."

Kyoukotsu tied the sash around his waist neatly as he could, turning his attention to Mukotsu then. "The sleeping curse?"

"And the curse of having to be with a man."

Suikotsu shook his head slowly. "Mukotsu.. it's about time you accept the fact that Jakotsu is different from us, no matter what we do. I think Sango will be upset at us anyways but she would probably understand in the end. She is the mother of Jakotsu, he certainly didn't develop that from Miroku."

"He's probably going to kill us too." Mukotsu muttered as he checked his robes over to make sure they were neat and free from dust. Suikotsu rolled his eyes before he went to check his robe again to make sure it was neat also.

"Probably.. but get ready, we'll need to leave soon." The half doctor said as he went to tie the silk sash around his waist. "And we could at least look neat while facing the music."

Kyoukotsu quietly listened to the two and when felt he was ready, his sight went to the door of Jakotsu's bedroom. wondering how they were going to get him ready to go home? They certainly couldn't force him. Of course he wondered about the stranger that Jakotsu met, a man with a braid. It certainly didn't sound like Naraku and if it was Jakotsu wouldn't have returned to the cottage unless Naraku still assumed the prince was still a 'princess'. The giant shook his head, curious as he was to know what was so special about the stranger to make Jakotsu's heart break the same day he met him. However, their service is now done, and the parents of Jakotsu would want nothing more but wish their only child back home with them.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

_More Notes: Alright, I usually don't post these up until I had a someone else read itand point out what I am missing, but the usual person I bugged to do that was unavailable to me. It's been awhile since I worked on this so I hope you all enjoyed it so far, if displeased I am really sorry._

_Anyway, I will get to working on Chap 6 and will try to put that up as soon as possible, not like half a year this time. Shichinintai belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and The story resembles mostly from Disney. And the auther of sleeping beauty, which I cannot remember for the life of me, the name of the creator of that one. forgive me. Little details done,Now on to next Chapter._


	6. Problem For The King

November/23/2005

* * *

**Mango's Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

By Vile Deadboss

**Notes:** Whew, been awhile since I updated on this one. The date above the fics usually mean when I started them, I started this one on that date but actually finished it before Chapter 9 of InTheSilence. I know.. useless info. Enjoy!

**VI: Problem for the King.**

With the sun now coming to a set. Everyone in the kingdom prepared for a celebration for the return of the princess, the future heir and ruler of the kingdom. They continued to work and ready themselves to greet or party the night away when the princess is back, many were most anxious to see her. However nobody could be more anxious to see the princess than the King, who stood on his balcony watching his people prepare for the celebration. His worries were high even though today marked the last day both the spells would end and his heir would return home finally, safe. However the other thing that worried him was how he was going to tell his people that the princess was really.. a prince? Not a daughter but a son? Sure many of the attendents around Sango knew his heir wasn't a she but a he, but why his people continued to accept the fact he was a she was beyond him.

"Come now, Miroku. Your daughter will be back safe and sound. Look! the sun is setting, there is no more to worry from here. She'll be back when the sun is fully set and Naraku's spell is gone." a certain hanyou tried to ease his friend who stood at that balcony for so long. Miroku smiled to himself, that was the answer to his question. His people never knew nor accepted it because he made the mistake to assume his little Jakotsu was a she also. He didn't have the heart to tell his people and especially to his friends, like InuYasha.

InuYasha, King of another land that sometimes warred with the west, Sesshoumaru's domain. How he was able to make InuYasha and Sesshoumaru come to his kingdom to celebrate among with the others was beyond him. Of course the answer was easy, Rin and Kagome. Rin who loved to celebrate and would somehow convince her silver king to stop by on truce. InuYasha? Well, the word Sit was all he needed to hear to be on immediate truce and try his best to pretend Sesshoumaru wasn't there, Sesshoumaru no doubt did the same. The hanyou was found near the buffet table that was all set out, only the two kings were within the royal dining hall, everybody else was visiting, conversing, and celebrating in the larger dining hall. Sango among the crowd with Kagome, Kaede, and even Ayame that dragged Kouga to the celebration kicking and cursing.

His invitation was originally for InuYasha and Kagome but many of the royal families did want to see the infamous princess. To see her beauty, to hear her voice but above all to meet the only royal member that has survived Naraku's spell. Assuming she survives it. Miroku shook his head at the thought and stepped away from the balcony to stop watching the lowering sun and his people, he was thinking to much and by doing that only returned him to his worries.

"I can't help it, InuYasha." he spoke in honesty of his feelings, despite he was trying to sway his thoughts from that direction. "16 years I have not seen my child and with this curse still in the air while that sun remains in the sky. I know Naraku is out there looking for her to finish it."

"But thats just it." InuYasha picked up a leg of a turkey that was baked among with apples to give it the sweet taste. "The sun is nearly set, once the princess is here in the castle. She will be safe." taking a bite out of the leg and chewed it a moment to study the taste. Finding it satisfying, he lowered the leg on a plate to finish after. "You have many of the finest here willing to help protect the princess from that Bastard. And when Bankotsu returns, With his strength and my own, we could probably finish off Naraku at last." Grabbing a wing of a duck cooked with teriyaki. He took a bite out of that and chewed it a second, eyes lit up quite pleased with the wing and placed it on the plate with the leg. "Mm, Exellent bird."

"About that.." Now reminded of the gift from years ago. "Bankotsu is quite young, do you think he is Ready to be married off?" Miroku approached the hanyou and the dining table. InuYasha whom nabbed a sweetened cooked potato almost choked on it to the mention of Bankotsu's youth. "I mean.. He will make a fine husband I can see that but.."

"But what is wrong with my Bankotsu?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes dangerously at Miroku, making the King halt on his words and almost cowered by the glare but.. he had to Let the hanyou know of that particular.. well, He couldn't say problem. But to let the Hanyou know.

"Nothing is wrong with him! I.. just well.. I haven't seen my little Jakotsu in years and when h-er..She returns.."

"She will love my son, they will marry and that's that." InuYasha's glare lightened quickly and lifted a hand to snap his fingers in command. At that command, a young man with light brown hair enters the dining room. Wearing a poofy green and black attire with a hat which had a big yellow feather on it. That showed he was the servant as well as a minstrel.

"Oh? Kagome you called?" the young man looked around the dining room. Looking for Kagome but his eyes fell to the two Kings instead. InuYasha muttered as he waved the servant over.

"Over here, Hojo. Bring the wine and play some music, dolt."

"Oh oh! yes yes, right away your Majesty!" Hojo quickly made his way over to the two Kings. The bottle and instrument in one arm, the other balancing two cups on a tray. When he approached the table, he placed the bottle and instrument down carefully. Gathering up the wine and since it was opened already, he easily twisted the cork off it. lifting it to began pouring the wine in both cups.

"Your Majesty. Where is Kagome? She's not going to drink this also, is she? I think this would be unhealthy for her if she is still unwell." Hojo asked while he poured the wine in both cups. InuYasha rolled his eyes to that as he went to grab the bottle away from the servant.

"Just gimme the damn bottle."

"I have some herbs that might help her with her-"

"She's with Sango. I am not giving her the Medicine."

"O-oh? She's visiting Queen Sango? is it alright for her to be standing?"

InuYasha's ear twitched annoyed as he turned his back to Hojo and went to pour the wine in two large goblets. "Now this my friend is a fine Vintage."

"I also have with me some Carbonated soda to help with her-"

"Hojo. Shut up for one second." InuYasha gave a glare to the young man who partly cowered from the hanyou king. But took a look at the two glasses already poured for them and wondered what to do with them now?

"Where was I? Oh right." He finished topping both goblets with the wine as he grinned widely. "This I had made with the finest grapes and put away on the day your daughter was born."

Miroku's eyes widened to hearing this. He was happy to hear that but his heart ached too since he hadn't seen his little one in well.. years. And there was no doubt he isn't going to be little when he sees him. "R-really? Did you by chance.. make more or just this single bottle?" Miroku had to ask as he watched the hanyou lift a goblet for him to take.

"Oh I didn't have one made. I had a whole pile of bottles made!" InuYasha grinned widely. Miroku whom took his cup had his eyes widened again.

"Really?"

"Enough for the whole wedding!"

Miroku almost dropped his goblet upon hearing this. Now deciding it was best he held it with both hands. "For the.. The Wedding?"

"And I had more made when Bankotsu was born. So there is plenty of wine for everyone." InuYasha grinned widely as he raised his cup to smell the contents, satisfied he sipped it. Finding it just right for his senses. Miroku however seemed to have paled at the thought. How was he going to tell InuYasha about Jakotsu?

"I-InuYasha.."

"I know! you can't wait for them to get married either, huh?" The Hanyou grinned widely. Miroku blinked a few times as his mouth opened to try and tell InuYasha that Jakotsu was a Boy but the words wouldn't come out.

"But InuYasha, I haven't seen my little Jakotsu yet!"

The hanyou King paused from taking another drink of his wine and raised a brow to Miroku. "So?"

"So.." Miroku swallowed uneasily. "When Jakotsu returns to the Castle, It will come as a shock for hi-er..her to find that she is betrothed to Banko-"

"A SHOCK!?"

The sudden bellow from the hanyou made King Miroku jump suddenly. His eyes widened at InuYasha. "Y-yes, a Shock because.."

"My Bankotsu? a Shock?!"

"Well, in a way.."

"And what is Wrong with Bankotsu?" The Hanyou narrowed his golden eyes dangerously at the other King whom blinked confused. "Why does your daughter Not like my Son?" Slamming his hand on the table as well as the goblet. Spilling some of the wine on the table top.

Miroku found himself taking a few careful inches back from InuYasha as his confused mind took in what the Hanyou King said. "A wh-abala?" Shaking his head quickly. "Wait.. Say that again?"

"Why would Your daughter not like My son?"

Miroku paused at that before he would grin a little. "Why would he.. er..She not like him? Bankotsu is a fine young man but.."

"But what? is he to Young for your taste? is that it? to Brute? Well he's not marrying you!" InuYasha would growl. Miroku almost fell over from that.

"Who said that _I_ wanted to marry him!?" Miroku's brow twitched. Slamming his own goblet down on the table. "Now see here. I again say that Bankotsu is a fine young man, and if I were a woman, I would want to marry him myself, Yes! But that's not the point here!"

"Yes, the point is that Bankotsu would be to much of a shock for your Daughter." The Hanyou continued to growl, offended definitely by his son's behalf. "And no worries, he wouldn't want to marry a perverted scoundrel like you."

"Well good." Miroku paused on that a second before he would glare in turn at the Hanyou King. "I'm not a perverted Scoundrel you.. you..Brute!"

"Hah! a Brute am I? Well..." InuYasha cracked his fingers in a threatening manner. "I don't think My son wants to be with Your daughter!"

"Oh well, I don't think My daughter would want to marry a Brute King's son anyways!"

"Miroku... this means War damnit!"

"You're On InuYasha!"

Before either King could dive at eachother to maim, An overly large sized Boomrang would come into view and bash atop the head of Miroku and knock him flat to the ground. InuYasha froze completely catching that. But because he froze, he panicked however to late once he heard the very word that subdued him Good.

"OSUWARI!"

"GAH!!" A loud crash from the Hanyou King whom joined his friend on the floor, flattened.

Both Queens who walked into the dining hall in time to see their husbands ready to kill eachother now loomed above them. Arms crossed and looking positively miffed to see this. Slowly Miroku moved to sit up and rubbed his aching head but his form slouched in a cowardly manner as he knew well whom hit him.

"Hey Sango.."

"Miroku." She would say his name in a firm tone that made the King wince. InuYasha would soon sit up with a bit of wince himself as he looked to Kagome.

"What the hell was That for woman?"

"What the hell are you doing Fighting with Miroku, InuYasha?" Hands on her hips and tapped her foot, with her eyes narrowed at him. "This is a day to celebrate, No Fighting Allowed."

"But Kagome.." He tried to explain Why they were fighting.

"No Buts. Want me to Say that again?"

That silenced him immediately. Sango shook her head as her anger fell away. "Oh Miroku.." She would pick up her Hiraikotsu and look over to one of their servants that came over to take the weapon and put it away for her. "Why are you fighting at a time like this?"

Miroku tipped his head til he felt a satisfying crack. Moving to stand now and brushed his robes lightly. "I'm sorry Sango it's just that... InuYasha and I were discussing about..uhm.. Jakotsu being betrothed to Bankotsu. And our conversation went out of hand it seems."

"Yeah, It seems that Jakotsu doesn't Want to marry Bankotsu." InuYasha's annoyed tone returned as he would hop to his feet. Arms crossed as he would glare at Miroku again. Kagome blinked at the hanyou.

"But InuYasha.. Bankotsu and Jakotsu never met eachother yet. We won't know if they like eachother or not until they do."

InuYasha blinked a few times himself as that thought dawned on him finally. "...You have a point."

Miroku shook his head slowly. Sango however frowned a little to hearing that. She would place her hand on her husband's upper arm. "..Miroku.. did you tell him?"

Miroku shook his head right away to answer. "No, but did you tell her..?"

Sango pulled her hand away from his arm and placed it on her cheek, turning her head away in shame. "...No.. I didn't."

Miroku could only smile upon hearing that. It would seem he is not alone on hiding the fact that their daughter was truly a prince, not a princess. But turning his attention back to InuYasha and Kagome whom had their attention to the King and Queen, brows raised suspiciously.

"InuYasha.." He sighed. If there was a time, now would be it. "There is something I have to tell you."

InuYasha turned, his full attention to Miroku with both arms crossed. Waiting.

"It's about Jakotsu.. you see.."

"Announcing the return of Prince Bankotsu!" A faint shout was heard, a small cheer of the crowd along with some screaming fangirls heard outside to follow. InuYasha's ears perked at this.

"Ha! he's back finally!"

Kagome went over to the balcony to check below to see if it was despite the announcement. "Mm? Bankotsu and Kirara are back. That was a long ride for him, I was afraid he would never return." She smiled, relieved to see he did.

"I'ma give that boy a good talking to!" InuYasha grinned pleased despite the threat of a lecture. Running over to the balcony, the hanyou hopped over the stone rail and went downward to greet his son. Kagome frowned when the silver haired hanyou went.

"I wish he would use the stairs and the door like a Normal person." She huffed as she ran out of the dining hall to take the stairs downward to go and greet Bankotsu as well.

Leaving Miroku and Sango alone in the dining hall, even the Servant called Hojo went after Kagome in an attempt to talk to her. Or least let her know that she shouldn't run down the stairs in the condition she is in. Though oddly enough, the said servant seemed wobbly himself and the tray with the two glasses of wine were now empty. Sango walked over to the balcony to look below. Finding the young prince off Kirara and petting her fur down with a brush that was handed to him by one of the servants.

"Ah..." Miroku shook his head slowly as he went over to join Sango, glancing downward as well. Finding the Hanyou walking up to the braided man and immediatly scolding him. "The longer we don't say anything about it The more it will become.. Scandalous.."

"Indeed but.." She would tip her head. "There is something about Bankotsu that bothers me."

Miroku blinked once to her saying that, turning his attention to Sango. "And that is?"

"He doesn't seem interested in woman.. I mean I know he is young and it is still a bit early to say but.."

Miroku chuckled lightly. "Perhaps it is because he knows he is betrothed to our Princess?"

"That worries me to." A saddened look would come to her features. "...I'm scared to break his heart."

That made Miroku's breath halt for a good second, he would return his gaze to Bankotsu and InuYasha, finally understanding why. Sliding his hands to her shoulders. She would lean against him as they both would watch the small family below.

"Maybe.. we should wait and decide all this after Jakotsu is here, safe and sound. Take it one step at a time, ne?"

Satisfied with that answer, Sango would nod softly.

Meanwhile below Bankotsu would hum softly as he would brush Kirara's fur down. Not listening to one word from his father who was Attempting to give the young man hell for being out so damned late.

"Did you hear one thing I've said to you, Bankotsu?" InuYasha seethed.

When he heard the question, Bankotsu tipped his head at his father and gave him a wide grin. "Every word."

"Like Hell you did, you little brat!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome snapped, making the hanyou jump as he didn't realize she was right there. But when he looked to her, she seemed out of breath. "Don't talk to Bankotsu that way."

"But.. He was out late!"

"And Bankotsu." She would turn her glare to him. Bankotsu took a small step back from his mother, tempted to hide behind Kirara.

"Yes?"

"You should know better than to be out late like that, especially on today of all days! Why did you take so long?" She would cross her arms, keeping her glare on the braided youngster.

Bankotsu opened his mouth to say why but closed it after. Turning his azure gaze to the brush he held, idly picking off the stray fur strands off the brush. "Uhm.. well.. I would've been back sooner but.."

"But?" She would lift a brow, waiting to hear his excuse.

Bankotsu stopped picking at the brush. recalling before, though small moments they were.. he couldn't help but smile. InuYasha to raised a brow at seeing that smile now suspicious.

"I met someone in the woods, mother." He would lift his gaze to see the raised brows on both of them. "The most.. wonderful person ever. With beauty no one could match, a voice of the most sweetest melody.."

"Ah!? You met the Princess already?" InuYasha grinned widely. "Hah! Must tell Miroku right away!" InuYasha turned ready to inform his friend but Bankotsu shook his head.

"It wasn't the Princess."

This made the Hanyou halt and turn some to look at his son. "Say again?"

Bankotsu closed his hand into a fist and closed his eyes as well. A frown on his face that held for a small moment. When his azure eyes opened he would stare at his father with the most serious look to his face. "Father, I met a man in the woods, so beautiful I doubt The Princess could compare."

This made InuYasha crash to the ground while Kagome's eyes had widened. "Wh-what?"

"I'm not going to marry the Princess. I'm going to marry the man I have met in the woods."

"Gu-ah!?"

"Aoh.." Kagome would wobble soon she fall over in a faint. Immediately InuYasha would catch her.

"Kagome!" He would fan her lightly, until she would blink to show she was fine. The Hanyou King would glare at the Prince. "Are you out of your damn mind!" Helping her stand and making sure she was fine on her own, he would turn to face Bankotsu, arms crossed. "We had an agreement that you would Marry the Princess! You know you have to keep the peace in our kingdoms!"

"Kingdoms shmingdoms." Bankotsu waved a hand to his father. "The Princess is supposed to be the most beautiful in the land, right? I'm sure you can find someone else in Our kingdom to hand over to the Princess. You don't need me."

Returning to face Kirara, the cat demon would lower to prepare for the Prince to climb on her back once more. "In anycase, I promised him I would return to see him."

"Oh, Hell no!" InuYasha stomped over ready to drag his son inside the castle. "You are going to marry the Princess and I'll hold you down and through the wedding if I have to!" The Hanyou threatened.

Bankotsu hopped onto Kirara's back, he would chuckle lightly at the Hanyou King. "I'm sure you would.. but until than.."

"But Bankotsu!" Kagome walked up to both Kirara and the prince, immediately grabbing the cat demon's fur to make her still. "You just met him, nobody could be.. could be in love that quickly." Her voice almost grew silent. "Can.. they?"

Bankotsu smiled softly and reached to gently pry Kagome's hands to release Kirara's fur. "Mother.. He and I have met before. Once upon a dream." Listening to him, she would let go of the fur but take his hand in hers. Her gaze staring down at his hand, unsure of what to say. "I'm in love with him, Mother. and like him, I don't want to wake up from this dream either."

With that said, Kagome let go of his hand and took a step back. Her gaze kept low. InuYasha didn't understand that but it only ticked him off further.

"If you leave now, I'll Disown you!" The Hanyou pointed at the prince in a threatening manner. "And hunt you down and beat you until you've come to your senses!"

"InuYasha." Kagome would glower at the Hanyou who only snorted.

Bankotsu grinned widely. "Sure." He would pat at Kirara to let her know he was ready. "Well I'll see you later than, Father."

Kirara would take a few running steps ahead before she would kick the ground and fly upwards.The flames appearing over her paws. Bankotsu clinging to her furry collar as they would disappear over the wall. Leaving behind an angry Hanyou King and a saddened Queen. Watching the braided prince leave until he was gone. When he was gone, InuYasha would curse up many words of the rainbow.

"Of all the.. My son is.. is.. Gay!" He couldn't believe it, he didn't understand how. "I mean he..." Pausing, he would turn his gaze over to a wall where a large halbred sat, fogotten. "And he forgot his weapon like an idiot!"

"Oohh.. What are we going to tell Sango and Miroku?" Kagome placed a hand on her cheek and shook her head slowly. "They'll be more upset to find out that our son left the Princess for a Man."

"A fool in love with a.." InuYasha just shook his head in disbelief but he would narrow his eyes at Kagome than. "...He doesn't get it from me Just to note."

"WHAT!?" breaking out of her depressed state, Kagome would glare at InuYasha. "Are you implying that it's My fault he left for a man?"

"Well, he likes spending alot of time with you! and you know what to much of a woman touch Means, Right?"

"OSUWARI!"

Without a warning this time, InuYasha slammed into the stoned ground. The Servants that were returning to see why the King and Queen were fighting halted. Shocked to see the Queen subdue the King in such a manner.

"Of All the Sexist men I had to Marry." She would grumble and walk away. Leaving the Hanyou as she would return inside the castle.

In the Shichinintai Forest, Four figures were seen one of them wearing a cloak of dark grey. Walking through the paths of the woods as they would make their way to the castle. Three minds assured that it was safe to return with the sun just about set. The form wearing the cloak remained perfectly silent, staring at the ground as he walked. But he would pause when he heard something. A chirp, but not a bird. He would glance up to see if it was the demon that was with the man. But he saw nothing, he shook his head. Recalling again whom he was and again saddened by this, he would continue to follow the wizards back to the castle, they to had been silent and allowed the small moment to pause when the prince did.

The Prince.. He would laugh at this idea, infact would probably be thrilled with it if he had not met the man from before.

Once to the castle, or to the wall with a large door that was once used so many years ago. To sneak a small royal infant away from the castle into the woods where Naraku himself couldn't get his hands on him. The larger Wizard approached the door to open and looked inside cautiously to see if anyone was about? The village crowd had to be infront of the castle as well as the main hall. Keeping the back empty and free for them to step through.

After they entered past the stone wall that surrounded the castle. The giant would close the door behind them. The smaller one went ahead to open the door to inside the castle, waving his wand that sprinkled with the familiar glitter of gold. The magic of the wand opened the door and without making a single sound. Allowing them to enter the castle now. The door closing, and again, without a sound.

Through the halls they went, oddly no servants were about to greet them which was assumed they were all helping with the celebration. Not even a soldier was out. Up the stone stairway they walked until they came across a hall of rooms. They weren't sure at first to which one belonged to the Prince until they saw a room at the end of the hallway with the name in gold "Jakotsu" hanging on the doorway.

The wizard in the green robe approached the door and opened it, glancing around briefly to see if anyone was in it before he would enter and step out of the way to hold the door open for the others. The figure in the cloak would step through followed by the shorter man. The large one though looked at the size of the door unsure. Until he had an idea to use his magic to teleport himself into the room. so he did with a flash of glitter of blue.

They were admiring the room in awe. There was a balcony with intricate posts, a design quite fancy and a stone floor with marble atop. A room fit for a Princess or Prince. The shorter wizard went over to the Balcony to see below, and below he saw the crowd. It was the perfect place for anyone to see the Prince. Thus pulled away before anyone could see him.

"Wow, it looks like not just the Kingdom but many other kingdoms are here to see you, Jakotsu!" Mukotsu smiled pleased but when he looked to Jakotsu. The Prince would be found standing infront of a desk that had a mirror on it. But he wasn't staring at the mirror, not at himself. Ontop of the desk was a crown of gold. Small, with seven jewels. Fit to show the status of a prince.

Jakotsu picked up the crown to look at the jewels open it. a Sapphire and Amythest sat together, with an emerald, a ruby, a topaz, a peridot, and last a garnet. The gems making a perfect row on the crown with small spaces between them. Jakotsu tipped his head as he would admire the crown.

"It's pretty.." Kyoukotsu admired the crown. Jakotsu shook his head slowly.

"It's to pretty for me." He would place it back down on the desk. His head lowered somewhat, he was ready to sigh but his breath halted when he felt the hood of his cloak tugged back. Making him lift his gaze to see the giant do that.

"No way, it just means you're to pretty for that." The giant grinned. Making the Prince smile a little.

"Nonetheless, as a Prince, he has to wear it." Suikotsu went to pick up the crown. "Sit, Jakotsu."

Silently, Jakotsu did. On the chair that seemed to match the desk that apparently was for him. It looked like a vanity, now making him wonder if his parents had expected a girl and not a boy? He lifts his gaze from the desk to the mirror. Seeing himself and now in that robe that was made by Mukotsu, in the shade of purple. Now seeing the crown placed ontop of his head. He truly looked like.. a Prince.

"There.." Suikotsu smiled though small. "Were ready."

Staring at the image of this.. Prince. Jakotsu's shoulders trembled lightly. His head lowered again with his bangs hiding his eyes. Tears that would slip down his cheeks. "...I didn't even get his name." He would fold his arms over the desk with his face hiding against his arms.

"Jakotsu.." Mukotsu took a step closer, ready to touch his arm but paused when he heard the light whimpering.

"Leave me alone.." Jakotsu would say quietly. "For a while more.. please."

All three were quiet, feeling guilty, but they would leave the room to do as asked. Kyoukotsu was reluctant before he would use his wand to teleport out of the room once more.

Jakotsu took that chance to whimper softly, clinging tightly to the robe around him. However, Unaware to him and to the wizards, none of them noticed a pair of eyes in the color of violet against the shadows of the walls. Narrowed they were, pleased to find the young Prince alone.

_You are all mine.. while the sun remains up, Little one.

* * *

_

_To Be Continued._

**More Notes: **So I actually forgot the color of Naraku's eyes originally, He's not one of my favorite characters so remembering his eye color I didn't do. And I'm to lazy to look it up. But anyways, On to Chapter 7! It's going to get good. -evil cackle.-


End file.
